Quand c'est évident
by Anacoluthe
Summary: Ginny force la main à son grand frère Charlie et vient avec quelques amis à la réserve pour une semaine de vacances. Charlie se demandait pourquoi il ne les avait pas remballées, elle et son idée. Mais bon... Fallait croire que c'était évident...


**Quand c'est évident**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je reviens brièvement pour poster cet OS sur Charlie et Hermione. Je l'ai écrit en quelques heures, après moult lectures de Chamione :-D J'avais également une furieuse envie de danser à ce moment-là, donc les deux combinés, avec l'été qui se manifestait… Voici le résultat ahah ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise ^^**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu _Bienvenue à la Nouvelle-Orléans !_, sachez que j'ai commencé à écrire la suite ! J'espère pouvoir vous partager bientôt les autres aventures d'Hermione dans cette ville mythique 😉**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartient à JK Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir (de partager).

Rating : M (je pense que la lettre veut tout dire : que tous ceux et celles qui n'ont pas 16 ans et/ou qui n'aiment pas ces moments explicites fuient sur le champ – c'est un conseil).

Mise en contexte : Cette fiction se déroule pendant les vacances entre la sixième et septième année, dans un monde où Voldy n'existe pas. J'ai délibérément choisi de laisser Ron en couple avec Lavande.

**Bonne lecture,**

**Anacoluthe**

* * *

Au loin, un groupe de silhouettes arriva. Avec le couché de soleil dans leurs dos, la chaleur de la journée qui remontait du sol après une longue journée pendant laquelle le soleil avait tapé, leurs corps étaient floutés. Et ils avançaient au ralenti. Comme dans les films.

Le jeune homme soupira en se frottant l'espace entre les yeux de son index et de son majeur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à sa sœur de proposer à ses amis de venir passer une semaine à la réserve ? Ça, Charlie Weasley aurait bien voulu le savoir…

Environs deux semaines plus tôt, la rousse avait envoyé une lettre à son grand frère pour le prévenir de leur arrivée et le priait de préparer le nécessaire (chambres, collègues, mental…). Cela avait été sans appel. Et ce que Ginevra Weasley voulait, Ginevra Weasley l'obtenait.

Le groupe arriva enfin à sa hauteur et il reconnut – bien évidemment – Ron et Ginny, leurs meilleurs amis Harry (qui avait pris quelques centimètres encore) et Hermione (dont les cheveux semblaient s'être finalement décidé à se laisser dompter) ainsi que deux autres filles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toutes deux blondes, l'une d'elle s'accrochait à Ron comme à une bouée de sauvetage et l'autre regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux distraits mais émerveillés. Intérieurement il sourit : il avait eu le même regard la première fois qu'il était arrivé à la réserve.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama sa sœur en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Salut sœurette ! » dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte, la faisant voltiger autour de lui en la soulevant. « Salut, petit frère ! »

« Salut, Charlie » sourit Ron en le prenant virilement dans ses bras bien qu'il fasse dix centimètres de plus et quelques kilos de muscles en moins.

Charlie salua tout le monde ensuite et Ginny présenta Lavande – la bouée de sauvetage – et Luna – l'émerveillée.

« Allez, venez. » dit Charlie. « Je vais vous guider vers vos chambres. » précisa-t-il en les entrainant vers l'entrée de la réserve. « Faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds, ça glisse. »

Celle-ci était cachée par des lianes qui, pour des moldus, donnaient sur le pied d'une falaise immense, mais qui, pour des sorciers, ouvraient une route dans une grotte dans laquelle s'écoulait une rivière peut profonde. Il fallait passer sur des pierres dépassant de la surface pour avancer et gagner l'autre côté de la grotte, passer un nouveau rideau de lianes et atteindre un chemin de terre aussi large que trois dragons, entouré d'arbres. Ils avancèrent sur quelques mètres quand Charlie s'enquit du voyage.

« Rapide, heureusement. » répondit Hermione en remontant son sac à dos sur son épaule, marchant quelques pas derrière lui.

« J'avoue que les portauloins, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. » fit Lavande, à nouveau collée à Ron. « Et ce n'est pas celui d'Harry non plus » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire moqueur au lèvre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lavande… » contra le brun, niant en bloc.

Charlie devina que leurs estomacs avaient dû en faire des leurs.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars. » les rassura Charlie. « Ça m'arrivait tout le temps au début que je voyageais. »

« Le Dompteur de Dragon aurait souffert du mal du transport ? » se moqua ouvertement Hermione.

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraitre, Hermione, je ne suis pas surhumain. » se défendit l'ainé.

« Et il ne dompte pas que des dragons, si vous voulez mon avis ! » s'exclama une voix masculine rieuse.

Charlie regarda dans les dos du groupe et secoua la tête en voyant son collègue et ami venir à leur rencontre. Il portait une chemise à carreaux bruns et rouges ouverte sur un T-Shirt blanc. Son jean délavé était déchiré et ses bottines hautes en cuir, lacée. Il s'essuyait les mains sur un vieux bout de tissus tâché de sang comme il sortait de l'infirmerie. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que le roux et avait la peau mate.

« Logan. » le salua Charlie, sourire aux lèvres mais expression dépitée face à la remarque salace de son ami.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant Ron, à côté en Luna qui le détailla sans gêne des pieds à la tête. Ledit Logan ne sembla le remarquer. Les dents découvertes en un sourire resplendissant, il salua la troupe d'un signe de tête avant de pointer le doigt sur Ginny puis sur Ron.

« Vous, vous êtes la sœur et le frère de Charlie ! » s'exclama-t-il, tonitruant.

« En effet. » répondit Ginny en lui serrant la main. « Et on ne veut surtout pas savoir comment notre frère occupe ses temps libres. » précisa Ginny, moqueuse mais gênée.

« Comme elle dit. » fit Ron en imitant sa sœur.

« Et il ne compte pas vous la raconter. Hein, Logan ? » intervint Charlie, le regard insistant.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. » en convint l'intéresser. Il leur souhaita une bonne journée, une bonne installation et tourna la talons en lançant : « Perrine s'en occupera toute seule ! »

Charlie se tapa le front avec la paume. Ron ne savait plus où se mettre – apparemment, il avait compris les sous-entendus de Logan. Ginny se tourna vers son frère, le sourire malicieux.

« Si tu veux que maman te laisse tranquille, il faut que je sache en premier qui est cette Perrine. » le prévint sa sœur.

Charlie se remit en marche, le groupe le suivant.

« Je préfère encore subir les conseils gênants de maman. » rétorqua l'intéressé.

« Comme le fait de bien jeter un sort de protection et de contraception ? » proposa Ron, gêné en connaissance de cause. « Pas vrai, Ginny ? »

« Exactement Ron ! » éclata de rire Charlie. « Comme le fait de… » Il se coupa net et se tourna sèchement vers sa sœur. « Attends. Quoi ? Ginny ?! »

Cette dernière avait le visage fixé vers l'avant, neutre. Mais elle ne pouvait résister sous le regard de son grand frère. C'était comme avec Bill : Charlie et lui étaient les deux seuls à qui elle ne savait mentir. Alors elle craqua :

« Ron est avec Lavande ! » tenta-t-elle de le distraire.

« Ça, je le sais. » rétorqua son frère. « Elle est collée à Ronald depuis qu'elle est arrivée. »

Hermione pouffa mais étouffa son rire dans une toux : Ron venait de la fusiller du regard tandis que Lavande s'était décollée. Elle gardait cependant sa main dans celle de son copain.

« Mais toi ! Ma petite sœur innocente… » gémit Charlie en déchantant.

Harry émit un grognement contradictoire : « Pas si innocente si vous vouliez son avis. ». Seulement, Charlie l'avait entendu, tout comme Ginny qui le fusillait du regard.

« Tu sais quelque chose, Potter ? » lui demanda l'ainé.

L'intéressé, regardant droit devant lui, secouant sèchement la tête pour nier.

« Bon. » Le grand roux haussa les épaules puis s'arrêta brusquement avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. « Mais protège-toi. » lui demanda-t-il solennellement avant d'ajouter : « Même si Potter nie que c'est lui qui te fait monter aux rideaux. ».

Ginny s'offusqua et Harry ne sut plus où se mettre. Luna sembla s'intéresser à la scène en entendant Hermione éclater de rire tandis Lavande ricanait au bras d'un Ron au sourire moqueur. Charlie, souriant au malaise de sa sœur et de son copain, coupa l'élan satisfait de son frère en le pointant d'un doigt sévère :

« Et ce conseil est valable pour vous deux, c'est clair ? »

Les intéressés se mirent furieusement à rougir, faisant redoubler le rire d'Hermione qui dut essuyer les larmes de rires qui coulaient sur ses joues. Soudain, Charlie, le regard malicieux, porta son attention sur l'adolescente.

« Et toi, Hermione ? »

« Quoi, moi ? » demanda-t-elle en calmant son hilarité.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu te protèges ? »

Hermione le regarda de travers une seconde : il était vraiment en train de lui demander comment se déroulait sa vie sexuelle ? Décidée à ne pas se démonter – et à lui faire comprendre que ça ne le regardait pas –, elle avança et se stoppa juste devant lui :

« Je te retourne la question… »

Elle échangea un regard avec Charlie, sûre d'elle avant de sourire narquoisement en se remettant en route. Charlie la regarda avancer un instant avant de secouer la tête et de sourire : elle avait grandi, logique. Elle ne se mettait plus à rougir après une réflexion tendancieuse. Ils allaient rire.

Le groupe se remit en marche et Charlie se perdit dans ses pensées. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Hermione, c'était quand elle était en quatrième année. Il avait entendu parlé d'elle dans les lettres que lui écrivaient Ron et Ginny. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il a pu la reconnaitre en la voyant dans la Grande Salle le premier soir, au souper. Certes, il avait repéré son frère, mais Harry et Hermione étaient des personnes aux visages inconnus. En plus de ses cheveux, l'adolescente avait un air intelligent voire réprobateur. C'était agaçant et comique en même temps. Puis était arrivé le Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait à peine reconnu Hermione quand elle avait descendu les escaliers, habillée de sa robe à volants, ses cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon compliqué, maquillée et affichant un sourire timide. Il l'avait trouvée rayonnante. Même jolie. Elle avait toujours cette lueur innocente et intelligente dans les yeux, mais ses traits et ses courbes reflétaient une féminité en pleine expansion. Et apparemment, Viktor Krum avait été le premier à s'en rendre compte. Charlie n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la voir à son bras. Non pas par jalousie, mais il connaissait assez les dirigeants de Durmstrang pour s'en méfier. Et Krum ne devait pas être le dernier à pratiquer une magie plus sombre que celle apprise à Poudlard. Mais il avait véritablement approché l'adolescente en fin de soirée. Ce soir-là, il l'avait retrouvée assise au pied des escaliers du Hall, la tête dans les bras, dans une position qui démontrait toute sa vulnérabilité. Et son impression ne s'était arrangée quand elle avait redressé la tête pour voir qui l'avait interpellée : ses yeux étaient entourés de mascara, preuve de ses larmes. Sentant en lui une pulsion protectrice, il avait accouru à ses côtés, s'était assis et d'un geste hésitant, avait posé une main sur son épaule.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'était-il enquit avant de froncer les sourcils et de grogner : « C'est Krum, c'est ça ? »

À sa plus grande surprise, les yeux d'Hermione avait pris une teinte ombrageuse, aussi noire que les abysses et elle s'était écriée, mordante : « Non, ce n'est pas lui ! Et c'est quoi votre problème, à vous, les Weasleys, avec Viktor ?! ». Surpris, Charlie n'avait pu que dévisager Hermione tandis qu'elle se levait des escaliers et le dominait de son air de lionne. Derrière sa colère, Charlie sentit qu'elle avait été blessée (vivre avec des dragons permettait d'apprendre à comprendre les ondes lancées par les êtres vivants). Il connaissait assez Ginny pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais heurté son amie. Donc, le seul Weasley assez proche d'elle – et con – cette année-là ne pouvait être que le dernier de ses petits frères. Et là, la réaction de la brune avait pris un sens. Charlie s'était alors levé, aussi calme qu'avec ses dragons et, d'un geste lent, tendre et précautionneux, avait replacé quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon derrière son oreille. Puis, en silence, il avait fait un pas et l'avait prise doucement dans ses bras en un câlin rassurant. Tout sauf ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Pourtant, cela lui avait semblé naturel de vouloir la rassurer.

La jeune fille s'était crispée quelques secondes devant ce geste, puis avait lâché prise et, les sanglots revenant à la charge, avait entouré la taille du dragonnier de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme à une boue de sauvetage comme si elle était perdue dans la mer tumultueuse de ses sentiments et qu'elle cherchait un objet auquel se raccrocher, un endroit où se poser. Charlie avait resserré son étreinte et, la bouche contre l'oreille d'Hermione, avait chuchoté : « Mon frère est un idiot. Et il a tendance à surréagir. Laisse-lui le temps. Et prends le temps. ». Les sanglots de la brune s'étaient instantanément stoppé. Elle avait redressé la tête vers lui et avait plongé ses yeux étonnés et embués dans les siens, sincères. Hermione avait expiré tout contre lui, soulagée. Puis, lentement, elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait posé ses lèvres quelques secondes sur la joue droite du dragonnier. Quand elle s'est écartée, son sourire timide avait repris sa place sur ses lèvres. Un remerciement silencieux faisait briller ses yeux. Ensuite, elle avait fait un pas de côté, avait récupéré ses chaussures et monté l'escalier en direction de sa chambre.

L'été suivant, il avait décidé de faire une surprise à sa famille. Il était donc arrivé en plein repas au Terrier. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir les deux meilleurs amis de son petit frère. Il avait salué une par une les personnes attablées, fut étouffé par l'étreinte étroite de sa mère puis avait pris place au bout de la table. Comme il s'en souvenait, les paroles ricochaient d'un côté à l'autre de la table, pour son plus grand amusement.

« Hey Charlie ! » l'avait soudainement interpellé sa mère. « Ronald fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et a permis à leur Maison de gagner la coupe en fin d'année. » lui dit-elle, la fierté l'illuminant par tous les pores. Charlie félicita son frère, rouge tomate.

Fred – qu'il reconnaissait facilement, tout comme Ginny – commenta :« Ouais, Ron a enfin réussi à choper des balles. Faut dire que c'était pas gagné. »

« Même si ce n'est certainement pas la seule chose qu'il aimerait choper… » ajouta George avant de rire, complice, avec son jumeau.

Charlie haussa les sourcils. Il avait très bien compris le sens de la phrase, mais est-ce que… Il dévisagea Hermione avec insistance, l'interrogation dans le regard. La jeune femme n'avait pas compris tout de suite où voulait en venir Charlie, mais une fois fait, avait secoué vivement la tête pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas d'elle dont les jumeaux parlaient avant de plonger le nez dans son assiette pour cacher sa gêne. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Charlie s'étaient senti soulagé.

La journée s'était poursuivie avec l'habituel match familial de Quidditch dans le jardin. Il avait participé et fait gagné son équipe composée de Ginny, Ron et lui. Hermione avait arbitré sans grande conviction mais s'était amusée de voir les réaction des autres face aux techniques de diversion de leur frère dragonnier. Puis ils avaient fini la soirée au clair de lune, de la musique emplissant l'arrière du terrain près de l'arbre. Les filles dansaient ensemble, faisant parfois les idiotes, dansant parfois normalement. Le dragonnier plaisantait avec ses frères et Harry de choses et d'autres. Puis, le dragonnier avait détourné la tête et s'était mis à contempler les ombres des jeunes filles. Il les différenciât à leur coiffure : Ginny avait les cheveux lâchés et Hermione les avait attachés en chignon haut, dévoilant à nouveau sa nuque qu'il admira, le regard levé vers elle. Hermione, se sentant observée, avait baissé la tête vers le roux. Elle l'avait interrogé du regard et constaté qu'il ne détournait pas les yeux. Elle n'avait pu retenir un sourire, à la fois timide et provocateur, comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, sans plus attendre, Hermione lui avait passé la langue, espiègle, avant d'éclater de rire. Charlie ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique que ce soir-là. Il avait voulu se lever et aller l'embrasser sous cette lune ensorcelante.

Le roux secoua la tête pour se ressaisir : il ne pouvait avoir ce genre de pensées. Et après tout, Hermione et lui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Non, ce n'était pas du tout approprié. En outre, c'était du passé et rien ne pouvait arrivé en une semaine. Heureusement pour son salut, le groupe arriva devant un cercle creusé en étage dans le sol qui formait des niveaux différents de sièges en pierre. Sur la gauche de cette petite arène, il y avait une grande cabane en bois et sur la droite, une autre.

« En tout cas, moi, je l'aime bien, ce Logan. » intervint brusquement Luna. « Il doit être un bon médicomage. Du moins, je l'espère pour ses patients. »

Charlie pouffa : « Oui, il l'est. Alors ici, » clama-t-il en écartant les bras « vous avez le forum dans lequel nous faisons nos réunions quand il fait beau et où nous prenons un peu de temps libre quand les dragons nous le permettent. Sur la gauche, vous avez le réfectoire et sur la droite, les bureaux dans lesquels nous avons nos réunion s'il pleut des cordes. C'est aussi là que se trouve le bureau du directeur de la réserve. Quand il n'est pas en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger. Ce qui est le cas actuellement. Le petit-déjeuner, vous le prenez quand vous voulez mais si vous voulez être plus en moins en même temps que tout le monde, vous devez venir entre sept heures trente et neuf heures. À midi, c'est le même endroit vers environs midi trente. Et le soir, entre six et huit heures. Le reste du temps, vous faites ce que vous voulez en évitant les zones marquées de panneaux rouges. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, y'a pas de panneaux rouges donc vous évitez toutes les zones. En gros, vous restez là, » Il pointa le réfectoire « là, » il pointa l'arène « et là. » il pointa les bureaux.

« Et si l'infirmerie nous tente ? » ironisa Ginny.

« C'est que vous avez quitté ces endroits. » rétorqua son frère.

« Charlie, on est venus pour te voir, découvrir ton travail et te faire sortir d'ici pour te changer les idées. Pas pour que tu continues ton train-train quotidien sans nous accordons une minutes d'attention en-dehors des repas. » expliqua sèchement Ginny, soutenu par les hochements de têtes de ses amis.

« Enfin, moi, j'ai de quoi lire alors… » intervient Hermione avant de se retrouver avec la main de son amie sur la bouche.

Charlie dévisagea Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient moins ébouriffés et son corps avait pris davantage de courbes. Son regard était intelligent qui reflétait la mentalité d'un adulte. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à faire comprendre à ses amis que leur venue est légèrement importune ? En tout cas, Charlie croisa les doigts. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« On verra pour les soirs. Mais ça ne change rien au déroulement de la journée : vous restez hors de notre chemin ou vous ferez déchiquetés. Clair ? » insista le grand roux.

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Ginny, qui soupira bruyamment. Charlie leur intima de le suivre et il les conduisit jusqu'à un chalet de bois entouré d'herbe verte et de parterres de fleurs qui délimitaient le terrain sur lequel le logement du frère Weasley se trouvait. Une terrasse avant couverte par l'avant du toit du chalet permettait de profiter de la journée sans subir les rayons épuisants du soleil. Hermione sourit : elle en ferait son endroit de prédilection. Charlie monta les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte de sa demeure à ses visiteurs. Tous entrèrent, émerveillés de voir le confort dans lequel vivait le dompteur : des canapés en tissus moelleux, une table basse et une lampe de chevet une kitchenette agréable et équipée une salle-à-manger spacieuse dont une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, tout aussi vert que celui à l'avant du chalet.

« Bien. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres et la salle-de-bain. » déclara Charlie en avançant dans le couloir sur la gauche du chalet. Celui-ci était plus long qu'il n'y paraissait – un sort, plus que certainement.

« J'ai agrandi le couloir dès que j'ai su que vous veniez. » expliqua Charlie. « Le première porte sur la gauche c'est la salle-de-bain et celle en face, c'est ma chambre. Vous choisissez celle que vous voulez. De toute façon chacune comporte un double-lit. »

C'est donc comme cela qu'Harry et Ginny prirent la deuxième à gauche Ron et Lavande, la troisième à gauche. Hermione proposa à Luna de partager sa chambre, mais la blonde refusa poliment, lui disant que c'était plus sûre pour toutes les deux si elles avaient leur propre chambre. Hermione accepta le refus, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas bien l'explication de la blonde. Suite à cela, Hermione prit le deuxième à droite et Luna, celle d'à côté. Une fois leurs affaires déposées, Charlie s'exclama :

« Les gars, je vais vous laisser vous installer, j'ai du boulot. Les dragons n'attendent pas ! On se rejoint pour le souper. »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant un groupe d'adolescents éberlués. Ginny fit un pas en avant, mains sur les hanches, l'air sévère.

« Non, mais j'hallucine ! On vient lui rendre visite et il nous laisse là, comme des… des déchets. »

« En même temps, tu lui as un peu forcé la main, Ginny. » fit Harry, gagnant un regard fâché de sa copine.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. » bouda ensuite celle-ci.

« Moi, je vais lire dehors. » déclara Hermione, un livre à la main, ne voulant pas se trouver en pleine dispute. « Achevez de vous chamailler tranquillement. »

Et elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc à l'avant, rapidement suivie par Luna, sautillante comme toujours. Lavande poussa un soupir et sembla réfléchir. Puis une idée lui vint qui lui posa un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Ron-Ron ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Hum ? » fit le concerné en louchant sur le frigo de son frère.

« J'ai une idée qui nous fera tenir jusqu'au souper. Cela t'intéresse ? »

« J'ai entendu le mot 'souper' alors je suis d'office d'accord. » se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

Ginny et Harry regardèrent la blonde et le roux s'en aller vers leur chambre.

« Ils sont sérieux, là ? » soupira Harry. « Mettez le sort d'insonorisation ! » cria-t-il ensuite d'entendre une porte se refermer, étouffant les rires complices du couple.

« Et… bon appétit ! » fit Ginny, sarcastique. La rousse se mit à faire les cent pas, cherchant aussi une activité. Puis elle se regarda de la tête aux pieds. « Je vais me laver, comme ça, je serai propre avant de faire la rencontre des collègues de Charlie. »

Elle arrivait dans le couloir qu'elle entendit Harry l'appeler.

« Heu… Ginny ? Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Pfff ! Quelle question ! »

C'était sa façon de dire « oui ».

000000

Le groupe d'amis, guidé par le dompteur, arriva au forum et découvrit un spectacle inattendu : tous les membres de la réserve étaient installés dans et autour du forum, hot-dogs à la main. Charlie interpella son collègue, en poste devant le barbecue, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« On a appris que tu recevais des gens alors on s'est dit que ce serait plus sympa un repas sous le ciel étoilé dans la chaleur du soir. » répondit l'intéressé, finissant sa phrase avec poésie.

« Bon. Ben allez-y, servez-vous, alors. » conclut Charlie.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Ron se sentant dans son élément parmi tous ces gros mangeurs. Luna se mit à discuter avec Logan des nouvelles techniques de médicomagie qu'il apprenait par correspondance. Il se mit même à comparer l'anatomie humaine à l'anatomie des dragons. Lavande avait fait la rencontrer d'une jeune dresseuse aux ongles manucurés, ce qui avait étonné la blonde. Ginny discutait tranquillement avec Harry, assis dans le fond du forum, tandis qu'Hermione et Charlie faisaient de même en haut celui-ci. Ils avaient discuté livres, cours, profs. Et ils en venaient maintenant à la constatation première que les gens se faisaient en la voyant.

« Alors comme ça, tu es toujours numéro un de ta promotion ? » la taquina le roux.

Hermione secoua la tête, peu étonnée de la plaisanterie et elle dévisagea le dragonnier. Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que lors de leur arrivée : une chemise usée bleu foncé, un jean sombre dont le bas était caché sous le haut de ses bottines sombres en cuir. Elle remarqua qu'il avait attaché ses cheveux de feu en queue de cheval lâche pour pouvoir manger, ce qu'il ne l'avait pas empêché de se mettre du ketchup partout. Hermione sourit :

« Et toi, tu manges toujours aussi proprement ? »

Charlie fronça les sourcils et elle lui indiqua son menton. Le roux s'empressa de l'essuyer.

« Oui, je suis un vrai cochon ! » rit-il, imité par Hermione.

« C'est le deuxième prénom de Charlie, en vrai. » les interrompit une voix féminine dans leurs dos.

Hermione bascula la tête en arrière et eut presque le vertige tant la blonde platine était grande et mince. La brune put voir qu'elle était musclée, ses biceps saillants sous les manches de son T-Shirt. L'inconnue descendit deux marche et se tint devant les deux autres, un pied sur la marche supérieure, coude sur son genoux. Elle avait les traits doux malgré sa mâchoire carrée et il émanait d'elle une lumière brute, sauvage, mais apaisante. La jeune femme claqua une bise sur la joue de Charlie.

« Perrine, voici Hermione Granger. Hermione, je te présente Perrine Gustafson. » les présenta Charlie.

Perrine tendit la main à Hermione qui la serra avec conviction.

« Donc tu es la Perrine qui saura nous dire ce qu'il en est du temps libre de Charlie ? » demanda Hermione, un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que ça embêterait le concerné.

De fait, il grogna et lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre au regard interrogatif de la blonde.

« Logan est allé dire que je ne domptais pas que des dragons. » soupira le roux.

Ce qui fit exploser de rire la blonde. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux une seconde avant de se détourner, comme si voir la blonde rire était habituel.

« Aaahh, ce Logan… » se calma Perrine. « Toujours le mot pour rire. »

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre ! » renchérit Charlie, soulagé qu'on le comprenne.

Soulagement de courte durée, cependant.

« Donc… » commença Hermione, curieuse. « Tu es la seule que Charlie dompte ? »

Perrine écarquilla les yeux, échangea un regard avec Charlie une seconde avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Quand elle se calma, elle posa sa paume sur la joue du roux, rouge de gêne.

« Tu vois cette rougeur, Granger ? C'est parce qu'il sait que tu vas avoir une réponse, qui plus est sincère. Et c'est ultra-gênant pour lui. » expliqua Perrine.

Hermione alterna le regard entre Perrine, Charlie et les autres membres de la réserve qui étaient majoritairement … des hommes. Une solution fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne regarde à nouveau Charlie, toujours aussi embarrassé. Et là, elle comprit.

« Oh ! » fit-elle, une main sur la poitrine. « Charlie, je ne savais pas, je… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » L'intéressé releva le menton, subitement intrigué par le balbutiement de la brune, tout comme la blonde. « Est-ce que Molly est au courant ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas à le savoir bien sûr, mais euh… »

« Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » l'interrompit le roux.

« Eh bien… » Hermione baissa le ton, ce qui força Perrine à se pencher vers eux. « De ton homosexualité. »

Là, Perrine ne rit pas, ni Charlie. Hermione retenait son souffle pendant que le roux regardait autour de lui comme elle l'avait fait.

« Je ne suis pas gay, Granger. » annonça Charlie après avoir compris le raisonnement de la brune qui ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans qu'un seul son ne sorte.

« Je confirme ! » fit Perrine en levant la main, attirant l'attention du roux et de l'adolescente.

« Perrine, t'es pas obligée … » tenta Charlie.

« C'est avec plaisir. » le fit-elle taire. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione et se pencha pour rendre plus intime la révélation qui suivit. « Charles est loin d'être gay, crois-moi, Hermione. Il sait parfaitement comment se servir de ses atouts. » Hermione se mit à rougir furieusement. Charlie le remarqua. _Tiens, çà, ça la fait rougir ?_ Elle n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça, alors… « C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'ai appris que j'étais gouine ! » ajouta Perrine en rigolant.

Hermione tourna subitement son visage vers la blonde. Quoi ? Donc Charlie n'était pas gay, mais cette meuf-là, bien ? Elle n'aurait jamais deviné.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » s'exclama soudain Hermione, choquée.

« Je ne sais pas si ton étonnement est un compliment pour moi ou pour personne… » dit Perrine, provoquant protestation chez le roux.

« Non, enfin, je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé cette question, moi ? » grogna finalement la brune, tête dans les mains, dépitée.

Perrine rit une nouvelle fois, tapant amicalement Hermione dans le dos et lui assura que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de question.

« En vrai, Charlie et moi sommes tellement proches que parfois, même les gens qui nous connaissent se posent des questions. » la rassura-t-elle. « Pour te le prouver, je vais aller rouler une pelle à cette fille, juste là, en bas. »

« Quoi ?! »

Hermione regarda, horrifiée, la blonde descendre les marches et se coller intimement à une fille qui se retourna vers Perrine, étonnée. La blonde s'empara des lèvres de l'inconnue et lui roula dignement une pelle, sous le regard choqué d'Hermione et celui amusé de Charlie. L'inconnue s'écarta, échangea quelques phrases avec Perrine, leva la tête vers Hermione et Charlie avant d'éclater de rire, Perrine avec. L'inconnue fit une signe de la main à Charlie qui, entre deux rires, expliqua à Hermione que l'inconnue était la copine de Perrine. L'adolescente soupira de soulagement, heureuse qu'elle n'ait rien provoqué d'incongru.

« Ça y est, t'as ta réponse, t'es contente ? » la taquina Charlie.

« Ne rit pas avec ça ! » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Et si j'avais provoqué une rixe, moi, avec mes conneries ? »

« T'as raison. » convint Charlie avec un air qui annonçait une phrase moqueuse. « Je me demande juste pourquoi tu voulais savoir si je suis capable de faire jouir une fille ? » Et il se leva, laissant planer cette question outrageusement embarrassante devant la jeune fille, rouge tomate.

000000

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, le groupe d'amis et visiteurs était assis aux tables tout en longueur du réfectoire. Cela ne les changeait pas de Poudlard à vrai dire – la nourriture y était tout aussi délicieuse et variée –, à part qu'il fallait se déplacer au buffet pour remplir son assiette.

Dans la file du buffet en question, Ginny se pencha soudainement vers Hermione, faisant sursauter la brune qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver dans son dos. Une main sur le cœur pour calmer son palpitant, elle entendit la rousse lui demander si elle allait bien. Hermione hésita. En vérité, elle allait bien. Mais elle était préoccupée.

« Ginny, tu crois que… » commença alors la brune, préférant l'avis d'une experte.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea tout en se servant des pancakes.

« Ton frère m'a fait une réflexion bizarre hier. » commença Hermione.

« C'est Ron, Herm'. Tu devrais savoir qu'il fait des réflexions à la con à longueur de journée. » la coupa Ginny, à tort.

« Ce n'est pas de Ron dont je parle, mais de Charlie. » Cela eut le mérite d'arrêter Ginny dans son élan et elle reposa la cruche de jus d'orange et son verre pour écouter son amie. « Pour faire court, j'ai rencontré Perrine et j'ai demandé si c'était elle que ton frère 'domptait', comme a dit Logan. Et il s'avère que ce n'est pas elle, mais quand Perrine est partie, Charlie a dit : _Je me demande pourquoi tu voulais savoir si je suis capable de faire jouir une fille ? _Et il est parti. Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ? »

Le visage de Ginny était actuellement hors service, alors que son cerveau retournait la question dans tous les sens pour y voir plus clair. Elle dut avouer que ce n'était pas une question innocente, mais dans le contexte où elle avait été posée, c'était tout simplement pour taquiner la brune. Après tout, Charlie ne la connaissait pas assez pour tenter quoi ce que ce fut avec l'adolescente. Tiens, et l'âge d'Hermione était un autre argument pour appuyer son hypothèse. La rousse expliqua son raisonnement à son amie, qui parut se détendre et retrouver un peu de couleurs.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça, au juste ? Cela t'intéresserait, toi, d'avoir un plus avec mon frère ? » s'enquit Ginny, sans moquerie ni supercherie aucune.

« Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce n'était pas son cas, c'est tout. »

« Okay. Allons manger, maintenant. »

000000

La journée se déroula tranquillement.

Le soir vint. Moins tranquillement.

Après le souper, Ginny était au garde à vous près de l'entrée du chalet, sur son trente-et-un. Dès l'instant où son frère passa la porte, elle le poussa vers la salle-de-bain sans ménagement. Le dresseur, haut de son mètre septante-cinq et musclé des pieds à la tête, protesta contre la brusquerie du mètre soixante de sa sœur.

« Tu vas prendre une douche, te nettoyer de cette sueur ignoble et te préparer à sortir. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit sur la brune en pyjama. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous en pyjama, toi ? Va te changer tout de suite, on sort, ce soir ! »

Hermione ne discuta pas, préférant éviter les foudres de sa meilleure amie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Charlie.

« Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. J'ai un gros travail qui m'attend demain et j'ai promis à Perrine de l'aider. » protesta le roux.

« Eh bien, invite-la. Comme ça, elle pourra se détendre avant de se remettre au travail, elle aussi. » conclut Ginny, inflexible.

« Je ne trainerais pas trop avant de l'écouter, si j'étais toi. » lui souffla Lavande en passant à sa gauche. Elle avait revêtu une robe blanche à fleurs jaunes qui faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée par le soleil d'été. Ses cheveux se balançait dans son dos au rythme tranquille de ses pas.

Charlie, pour être honnête avec lui-même, n'avait pas envie de se confronter à sa sœur. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il alla prendre une douche, sous le sourire satisfait de la rousse. Il sortit de la salle-de-bain en même temps qu'Hermione, habillé d'une robe noire au haut moulant et aux longues manches, évasée sous la taille fine marquée. Elle portait des sandales noires également et s'était maquillée légèrement mais d'une façon qui faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolat. L'adolescente se figea en apercevant Charlie qui portait en tout et pour tout un essuie autour de la taille. Taille donc les aines marquées mettaient en avant le torse musclé et dessiné du dragonnier. Dans un mouvement incontrôlable, les yeux d'Hermione suivirent une goutte d'eau dégouliner du creux entre ses clavicules jusque sous le nombril du roux. Elle détourna le regard au moment où la goutte parcourait le suivez-moi de Charlie, simultanément avec l'arrivée de Ginny dans le couloir.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de la douche ! » s'exclama cette dernière, faisant réagir Hermione qui retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de Luna, les joues colorées.

« T'as robe est très jolie, Hermione. » la complimenta cette dernière.

La brune la remercia et allait lui retourner le compliment quand elle vit l'excentricité de sa robe : elle était imprimée de prunes dirigeables et d'éruptifs sur fond bleu pâle.

« Et la tienne est très… inédite. » fit Hermione.

« Je te remercie. Je l'ai cousue moi-même. » répondit la blonde en balançant ses pieds chaussés de ses éternelles _Converses_ moldues. Hermione se demanda où elle les avait dégotées.

« Quel talent ! » sourit la brune, amusée.

Hermione croisa les doigts sur ses mains, patiente, mais ne put rester de marbre : elle venait de voir Charlie à demi-nu, et ce n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire – après tout, elle savait que ses bras étaient musclés et son torse... La brune secoua la tête vivement : le jour où Charlie l'avait prise dans ses bras avait été un jour particulier. _Merci Ronald_, pensa la brune en le voyant justement en face d'elle, bécotant Lavande. Harry fermait les yeux, la tête posée sur le dossier du deuxième canapé et Ginny faisait les cent pas.

« Allez, les dragonneaux. On y va avant que je change d'avis. » surgit soudainement Charlie, vêtu cette fois-ci. Il portait une chemise blanche sur un pantalon bleu foncé de costume et des chaussures cirées avec application. Hermione s'étonna de le voir avec un costard alors qu'il vivait dans une réserve, lieu où, logiquement, aucun évènement officiel se déroulait. Elle en apprenait tous les jours !

Ginny, ravie, suivit son frère, le reste de la troupe dans leur élan. Arrivés au début de la réserve, les invités virent une autre silhouette les attendre. Ginny fronça les sourcils en direction de son frère qui souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Logan ! Content que tu puisses venir ! » l'accueillit Charlie avant de baisser la voix et d'ajouter : « Et de me sauver de cette bande d'enfants. »

« Une bande d'enfants qui t'entendent, mal élevé. » grogna sa sœur.

« Perrine n'a pas sur venir, alors elle m'a demandé de la remplacer. » expliqua Logan, guilleret à l'idée de sortir de la réserve. « Alors, tu les emmènes où ? »

« Bonjour Logan. » le salua Luna de sa voix fluette. « Très jolie chemise. »

« Bonsoir Luna. Je te remercie. Amusante, ta robe. »

Pour toute réponse, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je pensais les emmener au _Club A_. » annonça Charlie en se mettant en marche.

« Dans un club ? Par une nuit pareille ? Hors de question ! » s'exclama Logan.

Les dragonniers se mirent alors à se chamailler quant à l'endroit où ils allaient faire la fête ce soir-là, mais finirent par se mettre d'accord en arrivant de l'autre côté de la grotte.

« Lipscani ! » s'écrièrent les deux hommes d'un même élan, visiblement d'accord sur le lieu où passer la soirée. (1)

Et c'est dans une entrée réservée aux sorciers que le groupe arriva dans la vieille ville de Bucarest, remplie de cafés, de bars et de clubs en tous genres. Le petit groupe prit place dans un café qu'ils trouvèrent charmant et où plusieurs personnes déjà semblaient s'amuser. Ils bougèrent les tables et les chaises pour s'installer confortablement. La première tournée fut servie par Logan. Charlie, prit au dépourvu, s'offusqua. Son ami lui répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à payer la suivante.

« On paiera tous la nôtre, ne vous en faites pas. » les fit taire Lavande.

Hermione – l'esprit occupé à faire le compte des personnes du groupe pour savoir combien de verres elle allait ingurgiter d'ici la fin de soirée – vit arriver devant elle un shot d'un alcool inconnu. Elle y jeta un regard en coin, peu certaine qu'elle puisse l'avaler.

« Ben quoi, Granger ? Un problème avec le verre de Logan ? » se moqua Charlie, provocateur.

L'intéressée le fusilla du regard, mais, par respect pour le médicomage, l'affonna d'un coup sec avant de reposer le gobelet sur la table, tout aussi sèchement. Elle ne vit pas la grimace de Logan : elle n'aurait pas dû le boire si vite, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre Charlie à sa place qu'elle l'avait achevé d'une traite. Cet alcool était à consommer lentement, au risque de …

« Bouh ! » s'exclama Hermione en s'éventant avec ses mains. « Fais chaud, non ? » Elle se mit à tirer sur son col, dévoilant plus son décolleté léger et remonta ses manches en vitesse.

« C'est normal, Hermione. » la rassura Logan. « C'est le shot que tu viens de boire. En vérité, il monte extrêmement vite à la tête et… »

« J'en veux un autre. » grogna Hermione, en chaleur. Sa réaction fit rire Charlie qui se prit un coup de poing de Logan dans l'épaule.

« Aïeeee ! »

« T'es con, mec, j'te jure. » l'enguirlanda le basané. « Hermione, vient prendre l'air, deux minutes. » l'enjoint Logan d'un ton professionnel.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça éteindra le feu en elle… » ricana Charlie, goguenard, ce qui lui valut un majeur bien dressé de la part de son ami pendant qu'il emmenait Hermione à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Lavande, visiblement inquiète.

« Charlie l'a forcée à boire le shot qu'on a devant nous d'une traite, alors que ce n'est pas bien. Il donne des bouffées de chaleur. » expliqua Luna de sa voix féérique.

Charlie se vit recevoir une tape sèche à l'arrière de la tête.

« Aïe ! Mais vous allez arrêter de me frapper, oui ? » protesta-t-il.

« Quand t'arrêteras de faire le con ! » lui dit Ginny en se levant. « Je vais voir comment elle va. »

La rousse, moulée dans sa robe carmin, s'avança parmi les clients et rejoignit Logan et Hermione de l'autre côté de l'étroite rue. Elle posa une main sur le bras de son amie. « Ça va, Herm' ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son ami adossée au mur, une main sur le bras de Logan.

« Oh Ginny ! » s'exclama Hermione en se jetant mollement dans ses bras. La brune s'avança et se colla à sa meilleure amie, respirant son parfum en gémissant. « Mmmmh… Tu sens trop bon, Gin'. » Hermione s'écarta sous les yeux perplexes de sa meilleure amie. De la musique retentit et les gens se mirent à danser. « Oh, de la musique ! Je veux aller danser, s'il-vous-plait. Allons danser ! » quémanda Hermione en tirant ses amis par le bras.

« C'est hors de question ! Pas tant que tu es dans cet état-là. » refusa Ginny. « Elle a l'air complètement jetée… Qu'est-ce qu'il provoque d'autre, ce shot ? » demanda la rousse à Logan.

Le jeune homme parut gêné un instant. « Ben, il… »

« Il quoi ? » le pressa Ginny.

Logan allait reprendre quand un roumain plutôt bien de sa personne passa devant le trio en lorgnant Hermione sans retenue. Cette dernière fit pareil, en balançant langoureusement la tête en arrière, sa main tirant sur le tissu de son décolleté.

« Je le veux. » gémit Hermione.

La rousse comprit l'autre effet du shot.

« C'est une blague ? Logan, si c'en est une, elle est très mauvaise. »

« Écoute, Ginny, c'est passager, comme effet. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant des effets de cet alcool. Je pensais qu'il existait au Royaume-Uni aussi. » se défendit l'intéressé, penaud. Il reprit contenance et allait dire quelque chose à Ginny quand Hermione se redressa et se colla à Logan en caressant sensuellement ses bras et son torse. L'homme se figea, surpris et prudent.

« Logan, tu me ferais une faveur ? » susurra Hermione d'une voix rauque.

« Non. » répondit sans hésitation l'intéressé.

« Allez, rien qu'un coup… » Et elle donna un coup de langue sur la mâchoire de Logan.

Ce dernier, pétrifié, se tourna vers Ginny qui se trouvait dans le même état que lui. « Alors, oui, l'alcool augmente subitement la libido, mais y'a aussi celle de la personne qui se révèle. Je te dois t'avouer qu'elle a l'air d'une survoltée, ta copine. »

« On est d'accord. » approuva Ginny, reprenant ses esprits.

Brusquement, Hermione se décolla de Logan et fronça les sourcils. Elle posa une main sur son cou et l'autre sur son bas-ventre. Elle secoua la tête puis remarqua Ginny et Logan. Se tournant vers ce dernier, elle afficha une mine déconfite. « Logan, je suis vraiment désolée. Je… »

Contre toute attente, il se mit à rire, ce qui détendit nettement l'atmosphère. « T'inquiète pas pour ça, Hermione. À l'avenir, soit tu bois cet alcool sorcier lentement, soit tu n'en bois pas du tout. Et une dernière chose : assure-toi de ne pas être en manque à ce moment-là. » Et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la table.

Hermione, les joues brûlantes, se prit le visage dans les mains. « Il est sérieux, là ? » demanda-t-elle à Ginny, une prière dans la voix.

« Ben, c'est-à-dire que tu en étais presque à te déshabiller et à sauter sur tout ce qui porte boxer et cravate, alors… »

Hermione gémit, mais se remit vite de sa stupeur. C'était arrivé une seule fois – il avait vraiment fallu que ce soit elle – et rien ne s'était passé – rien de déplorable, en tout cas. Donc, à l'aise Blaise ! Elle remit sa robe comme il fallait et assura à Ginny qu'il était temps de retourner s'asseoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la table, des frissons parcouraient de plus en plus fort le corps d'Hermione. « Il fait froid ici, non ? » grelotta-t-elle.

« Ça va passer, Hermione. » lui assura Logan en sirotant son shot. « C'est aussi un effet secondaire. T'as eu trop chaud, maintenant ta température redescend. Dans cinq minutes, tu retrouves ta température naturelle. »

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne te sois pas déshabillée, Granger. En général, c'est ce qui arrive. » observa Charlie, goguenard, appuyé nonchalamment contre son dossier, faisant tournoyer son shot sur la table. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon parfait, ce qui mettait sa mâchoire puissante en valeur.

_Pas besoin d'être nus pour s'envoyer en l'air,_ faillit-elle répondre, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais elle se retint de justesse et rétorqua : « Comme si tu ne t'étais pas fait avoir. ».

« Bien sûr que si. » intervint Logan, et Charlie sut qu'il avait perdu cette manche. « Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. C'est d'ailleurs ce soir-là qu'il s'est tapé Perrine. Et Gillian. Je crois que Maureen y est passée aussi. En gros… »

« Ta gueule, Logan ! » le coupa Charlie, fâché et embarrassé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se trouve des amis qui ne savent dire que la vérité, et rien que la vérité ?

« En gros, tu t'es tapé toutes les filles de la réserve… » chantonna Hermione, jubilant devant cette information.

Charlie perdit son air arrogant et considéra qu'il était temps d'arrêter de chercher la jeune Granger. Ils finiraient _ex aequo_, de toutes façons. Trouvant le point faible chez l'autre assez rapidement. Ce n'était même plus drôle.

La tournée de Charlie passa, celle de Lavande et d'Hermione aussi. La musique s'intensifia ainsi que le nombre de danseurs dehors sur la piste que la rue représentait maintenant. Les filles, désinhibées sous l'effet de l'alcool et se levèrent pour aller danser. Pendant un très long moment. Harry et Ron payèrent leur tournée, allant apporter leur verre aux filles. Seule Luna semblait se porter à merveille, tout comme Logan avec qui elle discutait vivement et joyeusement. Apparemment, ce dernier connaissait l'existence des Nargols, ce qui réjouit Luna au plus haut point. Charlie parlait Quidditch avec son frère et Harry puis des filles. Ron avoua qu'il avait eu le béguin pour Hermione avant de trouver Lavande. Harry expliqua à Charlie son histoire avec Cho Chang. Soudain, la conversation devint tendancieuse et Ron et Harry s'interrogea sur la vie privée de Charlie qui finit par avouer sans trop l'expliquer que l'alcool sorcier du début de soirée l'avait fait vivre l'un de ces plus belles nuits. Ron découvrit la partie débridée de son frère sans grand enchantement tandis qu'Harry se demandait s'il pouvait parler de son intimité avec Ginny à ses frères quand cette dernière, enivrée par l'alcool et la danse, vit entourer son cou de ses bras en déposant des bisous papillons dans son cou. Charlie se mit à siffler, tentant de reprendre son rôle de grand frère : « Eh là, Gin', on se calme, hein ! ».

« C'est mon copain, je fais ce que je veux avec, Charles. » rétorqua Ginny avant de susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry qui se crispa sous la phrase. Charlie déclara qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et s'en alla au bar, suivit par Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu, Hermione, tout à l'heure ? » s'enquit Ron en se prenant une bière.

« Ah ça, Ronald, ce sont des trucs de grands ! » dit Charlie avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ah ben, non. Tu sais, maintenant, vu que t'es avec Lavande. En gros, l'alcool sorcier est alcool qui … met à l'aise. »

« Ouais, ça je l'ai compris puisque tu nous disais que ça t'avais permis de t'envoyer en l'air avec pas moins de six filles. C'est que t'a picolé à ça toute la soirée. Et donc ? »

« Oui, euh… J'ai pas vraiment picolé à ça toute la soirée. En vrai, je l'ai bu comme Hermione l'a fait sauf qu'on l'a tous et toutes bu de la même façon en même temps. » Il vit au regard de son frère qu'il devait faire plus explicite, la bibine n'aidant pas à la compréhension. « Pour faire simple, ça te fait monter d'abord ta température puis ta libido. Clair ? »

Ron fit le calcul. « Donc, Hermione se serait tapé six mecs si elle avait voulu ?! »

Charlie soupira : ce n'était pas une étoile quand il était plein. « Ouais, si tu veux. Elle aurait même pu se taper toute la rue si elle avait eu envie. » exagéra le grand frère.

« Même toi ? »

« Mê… » Charlie se stoppa net. Non, pas lui. « Je t'en prie, Ronald, réfléchis avant de parler. »

Lavande interrompit la conversation pour emmener son copain sur la piste de danse, sous le regard amusé de Charlie qui alla s'appuyer sur le chambranle de l'entrée du bar pour les tenir à l'œil. Il connaissait l'effet Roumanie-alcool, un œil attentif ne serait pas de trop. Une musique latino passa dans les haut-parleurs et la température de la piste de danse monta d'un cran. Il aurait été avec ses collègues et amis, il n'aurait pas hésité à danser, mais à cet instant il devait s'assurer que les jeunes gens ne faisaient pas de bêtises. Il attendit encore un instant, le regard étrangement fixé sur Hermione. Elle se balançait en rythme, la tête en arrière, ses hanches faisant voler ses jupes doucement autour d'elle. L'adolescente semblait être dans une autre dimension, seule. Rassuré que tout se déroulait sans accro, il retourna s'asseoir et prit part à la conversation entre Luna et Logan, imité par Lavande et Ron, revenus de la piste.

Une autre chanson espagnole prit le relais et la jeune sorcière brune leva les bras lentement, sensuellement jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'elle souleva en s'extasiant de l'air frais sur sa nuque. Ce geste, pourtant innocent, lui valut quelques regards masculins intéressés.

Soudain, Lavande regarda autour de la table et remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un. « Où est Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Ron enfouissait son nez dans son épaule, l'entourant de ses bras.

Ginny s'écarta d'Harry, remarquant enfin l'absence de sa meilleure amie. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« Elle danse dehors. » dit Charlie avant de répondre à Logan sur les derniers médicaments prescrits aux Magyars à pointes de la réserve.

« Toute seule ? » s'enquit Lavande, étonnée. Un hochement de tête de Charlie lui répondit. « Gin', tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'Hermione avait bu et qu'elle était seule sur la piste de danse ? »

L'intéressée hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle s'en souvenait. C'était un samedi, à Pré-au-Lard. À l'époque, Cormac McLagen s'intéressait à son amie et cette dernière, saoule, s'était mise à danser avec lui. Ce fut par chance qu'Harry avait vu McLagen entrainer la sorcière vers la porte pour quitter les Trois Balais. Le _Garçon Qui A Survécu_ n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour se lever et aller rechercher sa meilleure amie, prenant soin de menacer le Verracrasse en question de ne plus jamais recommencer son manège sous peine de le regretter. La rousse se leva de sa chaise et préféra s'assurer de la nécessité d'une telle manœuvre avant de tenter quoi que ce fut. Elle écarquilla les yeux : une horde de mâles entouraient Hermione, cherchant une technique d'approche. En outre, la façon de danser de son amie était loin d'être innocente. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle était assez provocatrice quand elle se laissait aller. « Je vais la chercher. » annonça alors Ginny. Mais Charlie lui bloqua la route, se levant brusquement, faisait presque basculer sa chaise. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la piste de danse et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Il est hors de question que t'aille la chercher. » lui interdit son frère.

« Mais Charlie, t'as vu la situation ? » protesta Ginny.

« Je vais y aller. » lui assura-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et protectrice. « Avec des vautours pareils, vous vous ferez coincer en moins de deux. Et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. » argumenta-t-il.

Ginny dut reconnaitre que même si son frère agissait comme un con parfois, il n'en restait pas moins un adulte responsable qui savait faire la différence entre les instants sérieux et… moins sérieux. Elle n'insista donc pas et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle le laissait gérer. Charlie tourna les talons et sortit du café pour se frayer un chemin parmi les danseurs. Il observa d'abord la situation, comme il le faisait avant de rentrer dans un enclos rempli de dragons. La situation n'était pas vraiment différente, mis à part le fait que ces mecs en chaleur feraient moins de dégâts que des dragons en colère. Quand il eut déterminé le meilleur angle d'approche, Charlie avança dans le dos d'Hermione en posant ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches sous les regards furieux des chasseurs. La sorcière s'arrêta de bouger un instant et tourna la tête en arrière. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle reconnut le garçon : « Charlie ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Hermione s'appuya doucement sur le torse du dragonnier, faisant glisser sa chevelure sur son épaule droite, dévoilant le côté gauche de son cou. Le roux y jeta un coup d'œil par réflexe puis reporta son attention sur le groupe de mecs qui les entourait encore. Ce fut quand Hermione fit face à Charlie en passant ses mains autour du cou du dragonnier qu'ils se dispersèrent. « Tu as décidé de te détendre un peu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, taquine. L'intéressé se détendit en voyant les hommes s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la jeune femme. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et il inspira en reportant son attention sur la danseuse. Celle-ci semblait se ficher des distances car elle était collée à Charlie et se déhanchait encore, son bas-ventre frottant contre celui du dragonnier. Il leva les yeux au ciel : _Merlin, faites qu'elle désaoule…_

« Allez, Granger, on rentre. » annonça-t-il en la déplaçant de quelques centimètres.

C'était sans compter sur la motivation de l'intéressée. « Oh non ! Pas déjà ! En plus, la musique est super ! » Et elle tira le dragonnier vers la piste de danse avec une force qui le surprit et le fit perdre un peu l'équilibre. Quand il se redressa, Hermione s'était à nouveau collée à lui, les paumes à plat sur son torse, une jambe entre les siennes. Son corps ondulait contre le sien de façon un peu trop suggestive, la musique latino n'arrangeant pas la situation. Le roux écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de la sorcière. Il aurait parié qu'elle ne ferait pas la fière le lendemain en apprenant comment elle avait dansé avec lui – ou plutôt contre lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de continuer sur cette pente. Il décida de prendre des décisions drastiques : il emprisonna ses poignets dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise devant le mouvement sec du roux et planta des yeux où se mêlaient peur, surprise et déception. « Hermione, il est temps d'y aller. » déclara Charlie d'une voix impérieuse. La sorcière hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il n'était plus l'heure de s'amuser. Il la fit passer devant lui, une main emprisonnant toujours un poignet et l'autre plantée fermement sur la hanche de la jeune femme, la guidant parmi la foule. Ils arrivèrent à la table où tous les amis attendaient sagement. « Je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle aille décuver. » dit-il aux autres qui hochèrent la tête.

« Je ne suis pas saoule ! » protesta Hermione.

« Et je ne suis pas obligé de te soutenir pour que tu tiennes debout. » rétorqua Charlie, peu convaincu.

« En effet ! » s'exclama l'adolescente en s'écartant brusquement. Elle fit quelques pas de côté avant de perdre l'équilibre. Rapide, Charlie la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui avec un soupir, enlaçant sa taille d'un bras puissant. Lavande haussa un sourcil devant ce geste. Hermione fronçait les sourcils comme un enfant de cinq ans à qui on aurait refusé une glace.

« Je sais marcher toute seule… » marmonna-t-elle.

« T'es dans le déni, Granger. » contra Charlie avant de dire aux autres qu'il la ramenait. « Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, Logan vous reconduira. Mais Hermione a besoin de sommeil. Et moi aussi. » Sans laisser le temps aux autres ni à Logan de réagir, le dragonnier tourna les talons, poussant la brune devant lui.

Le chemin du retour fut fastidieux. Charlie dut prendre garde à ce qu'Hermione ne vomisse après le transplanage. Ils avaient atterri devant la grotte parce qu'il était impossible de transplaner directement dans la réserve. Il avait maudit cette protection à cet instant-là. Il aurait rêvé pouvoir poser Hermione dans son lit et se diriger juste après dans le sien. Malheureusement, Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Tant et si bien que Charlie dut retenir Hermione trois fois dans la grotte pour l'empêcher de glisser, ce qui n'avait pas été simple vu l'écart entre les pierres. Ensuite, il avait dû la prier un nombre incalculable de fois de se taire en passant devant les chalets. Il avait failli lui lancer un _Silencio_. Enfin, Hermione avait réussi à monter les marches pour s'arrêter devant la porte que Charlie ouvrit rapidement. Toujours en la maintenant d'un bras solide autour de la taille, il referma la porte derrière lui en soupirant de soulagement. « Ça y est, on va pouvoir aller dormir. » s'exclama-t-il. Le dragonnier conduisit Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre et l'assit sur son lit. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. À demain ! » Il prit soin de faire apparaitre deux seaux, un de chaque côté du lit, avant de rejoindre la sienne. Le roux se déshabilla, se laissa tomber sur son lit, ferma les yeux et un sourire de bien-être se posa sur ses lèvres.

Un bruit sourd retentit subitement dans la chambre d'à côté. « Oh Merlin… » maugréa-t-il, se frottant le visage des deux mains. Péniblement, il se mit debout et alla frapper à la chambre d'Hermione. « Hermione, ça va ? » demanda-t-il. Un grognement lui répondit et, prudent, il ouvrit la porte. Il passa d'abord sa tête, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas en sous-vêtements. Heureusement, il la trouva assise à terre en bas de son lit, les épaules secouées par son rire.

« Désolée » gloussa-t-elle. « Je suis tombée en voulant enlever ma robe. »

« Anh. Bon, je vais me recoucher alors. » Il tourna la talons mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'elle l'interpella. Il se retourna, regrettant déjà son geste.

« En fait… J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour… » Elle lui jeta un regard désolé, gêné. « Pour défaire ma robe. »

« Oh Merlin… » grogna le dragonnier, une main frotta son visage. Il soupira. « Tu ne peux pas dormir avec ? »

« Et si je vomis dessus ?! » s'indigna la brune.

Charlie faillit lui répondre qu'un _Récurvite_ ferait l'affaire mais elle était trop loin pour réfléchir décemment. Se résignant, il s'approcha et l'aida à se relever. Elle vola presque sous la force utilisée pour l'aider. « Retourne-toi. » lui ordonna-t-il. Il regarda où se trouvait la tirette et saisit la pièce qui permettait d'ouvrir et fermer la robe. Il descendit et descendit et s'étonna de la longueur de la tirette : elle se terminait juste sous les dernières lombaires de la jeune femme. Charlie eut ainsi un net aperçu du dos de la sorcière. Il fut tenté d'en caresser la peau nacrée, mais il se reprit vite. « Voilà. » dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix.

« Merci. » murmura la jeune femme, immobile.

« Tu… Tu as encore besoin de moi ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête en se retournant, le regard vague. Elle vit alors que le jeune homme portait seulement son boxer dont l'élastique marquait sa taille, comme l'essuie en début de soirée. _Ben, tu en étais presque à sauter sur tout ce qui porte boxer et cravate…_ La voix de Ginny, petite sœur du garçon en face d'elle, la ramena à la raison. Les joues rougissantes, elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Charlie s'écarta d'un pas et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de fermer la porte et de retourner se coucher.

Hermione se laissa choir au bord du lit, une main sur son front. « Il faut que j'arrête de boire. » se dit-elle en enlevant sa robe qu'elle laissa sur le sol.

000000

Le lendemain – ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard – Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un Éruptif lui avait marcher dessus. Elle avait des tambours qui jouaient dans sa tête et son estomac ressemblait plus à une mer déchainée remplie de déchets atomiques. D'ailleurs, à peine avait-elle posé ses pieds sur le sol qu'elle se pencha en avant et – coup de chance – ses jambes étaient de chaque côté du seau dans lequel elle remit ses tripes. Seau que Charlie avait précautionneusement fait apparaitre en la mettant au lit.

Charlie. Elle revit la tête du dragonnier quand il l'avait couchée la première fois. Puis celle qu'il avait faite quand il l'avait aidée à dézipper sa robe. Un frisson remonta de ses chevilles à ses cheveux. Hermione préféra mettre cela sur le compte de sa presque nudité et inspira une, deux fois avant de se risquer à se lever. Une fois debout, elle répéta la manœuvre et fit un, deux pas en avant. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva à la salle-de-bain pour faire pipi, se rincer le visage et la bouche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre d'eau au robinet et déglutit difficilement. Il fallait croire que son œsophage s'habituait trop vite aux boissons alcoolisées car l'eau lui rappa sa gorge asséchée. Elle se retourna et s'appuya au plan de travail en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dans le chalet. Le verre à la main, elle regarda par la baie vitrée : personne, par la fenêtre avant : personne, elle appela les autres : pas de réponse. Donc, soit ils dormaient encore, soit ils étaient tous sortis. Hermione secoua la tête et se dit qu'être seule ce matin-là était mieux pour tout le monde, et surtout pour elle. Elle décida de prendre une douche tiède pour se rafraichir. La sorcière revêtit ensuite un short en jean et un débardeur bleu outremer à bretelles en dentelles. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, chaussa des petites baskets blanches et des lunettes de soleil – indispensables à son mal de tête. Elle aurait pu rester au chalet, après tout, il y a avait une petite cuisine où elle aurait pu se cuisiner quelque chose, mais elle préféra prendre l'air pour détendre son estomac contracté.

Hermione se balada dans les allées où se trouvaient le chalets, tous identiques. Seules les boites aux lettres avec les noms des dragonniers et membres de la réserve distinguaient les propriétaires. La partie résidentielle était calme, apaisante et le léger vent d'été rafraichissait l'air étouffant. Contente d'avoir eu cette idée, Hermione se félicita, profita des rayons du soleil sur sa peau avant de rebrousser chemin et de se diriger vers le réfectoire. Le brouhaha augmentait à mesure qu'elle approchait et se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de monde pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle monta les quelques marches, poussa la porte en veillant à ne bousculer personne et constata que tous les employés étaient assis aux longues tables en bois. Des rires et des bribes de paroles arrivaient dans un mélange incohérent aux oreilles d'Hermione, ce qui y eut le malheur de renforcer son mal de tête. Elle grimaça puis vit un mouvement qui attira son attention. En y regardant de plus près, c'était le bras de Luna, habillée d'une robe rose à froufrous. Debout entre le banc et la table, elle lui disait de venir. La sorcière avança vers Luna et s'assit à son côté.

« Tu as une tête d'Inferius, Hermione. » lui dit Luna en buvant son jus d'orange.

« Merci Luna… » grogna la concernée, vexée de la comparaison. Elle salua les autres et vit Logan à gauche de Luna. « Où est Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Parti se chercher du vol-au-vent. » répondit Ron, la bouche pleine. « Tu en veux ? »

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur juste en imaginant le goût sur sa langue. « Non, merci. » L'adolescente enleva ses lunettes et se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Elle souffla bruyamment, regrettant d'avoir tant bu. Elle sentit à peine le banc bouger et sursauta quand une main lui agrippa gentiment la nuque.

« Alors, Hermione ? Ton estomac ? » lui demanda Charlie d'une voix tonitruante qui renforça le mal de tête de la jeune femme.

« Charlie… » grogna-t-elle. « Tu pourrais être un peu moins… »

« Moins quoi ? »

« Bourru, Charlie. Hermione veut dire bourru. »

Hermione remercia Ginny d'un mouvement du pouce avant de relever la tête vers le roux à sa droite. Il paraissait plein d'énergie et en excellent état. L'alcool avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule effet sur ce corps surdéveloppé ? _Surdéveloppé, mon cul, oui ! Il est juste comme il faut_, contra une voix dans la tête de la jeune femme. « Encore merci pour hier. Et désolée aussi. » lui dit-elle, sa phrase uniquement audible pour Charlie et elle.

Ce dernier parut surpris et déstabilisé le temps d'une seconde. Ce n'était pas son excuse qui le perturbait mais son remerciement. Il n'avait fait que dézipper une robe, et bien que cela put paraitre anodin, ce ne l'avait pas été dans le cas d'Hermione. Sa peau… Charlie secoua rapidement la tête pour se ramener à la réalité et pour lui signifier que c'était normal.

« Tu passeras à l'infirmerie, Hermione. » lui commanda Logan. « Je te passerai une potion anti-gueule de bois. »

Hermione acquiesça, les mains en prières, grandement reconnaissante de l'idée. « Merlin, merci ! » lui dit-elle. Logan répondit en riant que ça lui faisait plaisir. « Au fait, il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Midi et demi. » répondirent le groupe en cœur.

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa salive. « J'ai dormi tant que ça ? »

« Mmh mmh » fit Ginny en avalant. « On a même eu le temps de profiter du lac près de l'enclos des Magyars à pointes. ».

« Tu te fous de moi ? » s'écria Hermione, fâchée d'avoir raté ça.

« Clairement. » confirma Charlie. « Les Magyars vivent dans les montagnes. Il est presque impossible que tu en voies aussi bas que le niveau d'un lac. »

Hermione regarda Charlie et vit son sérieux. Il montrait son savoir et elle fut impressionnée par ce si petit détail.

« Oh allez, Cha'lie, fétait pfou' riwe » crachota Ron la bouche pleine.

« Avale avant de parler, Ronald. » rétorqua Charlie, lui aussi occupé à mâcher. Cet échange fit rire Hermione à gorge déployée : les Weasleys ne changeraient jamais. Et il fallait croire que d'un frère à l'autre, la nourriture était toujours au premier niveau d'importance. « Qu'fesqu'y'a ? Pfou'quoi tchu rigoles ? » postillonna Charlie à destination d'Hermione. La sorcière finit de rire tout en étant dégoûtée des crachat du dragonnier sur son T-Shirt. Elle tendit la main sur sa mâchoire et appuya dessus pour le faire taire – ce qui sembla fonctionner. Elle le vit avaler et l'entendit protester quand elle essuya son débardeur avec le bord de son T-Shirt noir.

« Oh, ça va ! Il est noir, on ne verra rien. » rétorqua Hermione.

« T'as raison. Par contre, tu risques de sentir la pisse de dragonne en chaleur, maintenant. » fit Charlie, les yeux rieurs.

Hermione regarda son haut avec dégoût et inquiétude. « C'est une blague ? » Elle se tourna vers Logan. « C'est une blague ? » L'intéressé leva les mains et secoua la tête, signe de son ignorance. Elle fixa ensuite Charlie pour essayer de déterminer la véracité de propos. Mais rien. Pas un rictus, pas un sourire, pas une étincelle dans les yeux, rien. Mais Hermione avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Parce que de l'urine de dragonne en chaleur sur son T-Shirt et elle n'aurait probablement plus beaucoup de temps à vivre dans cette réserve. Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle se voyait obligée de manœuvrer comme suit : Hermione se pencha brusquement vers Charlie, faisait fi de son mal de tête, et agrippa le bas du haut du roux. Surpris, celui-ci s'écarta un pu avec une exclamation. Les deux mouvements combinés, le ventre du dragonnier se dénuda un peu et les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Les employés les plus proches virent alors une jeune femme renifler le T-Shirt de leur collègue. Inspection réussie : il n'y avait aucune trace odorante d'urine fétide. Elle se releva, tout sourire et rhabilla le jeune homme, toujours aussi choqué. « Bien essayé ! » dit-elle, fière de n'avoir rien trouvé mis à part l'odeur du garçon. Elle renifla plusieurs fois et grogna : « Génial, maintenant, j'ai ton odeur dans le nez ! ». Trop choqué par la réactivité de la jeune fille, Charlie ne répondit pas et se redressa sur le banc, lui jetant un regard en coin.

Le repas se termina sans qu'Hermione ait mangé quoique ce fut, son estomac refusant de gargouiller. Elle menait le groupe avec Luna et Lavande qui discutait de la veille avec agitation. Ron parlait avec Harry de Quidditch et du challenge que ça donnerait en ajoutant un dragon au match – le deuxième semblait moins friand de l'idée, par ailleurs. Logan salua le groupe et rappela à Hermione de venir chercher sa potion. « Ah oui, juste ! Je te suis, comme ça, c'est fait. » Et elle partit dans la même direction que le médicomage. Ginny, au côté de son grand frère regarda sa meilleure amie trottiner pour ne pas se laisser distancer par Logan. Charlie la fixait encore de son regard surpris et méfiant.

« Elle est bizarre ta copine. » lâcha-t-il subitement.

Ginny tourna un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre qu'il buggait encore face à la réaction de la brune. « Oh, t'es encore sur ça… » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Oui, elle est surprenante. Et plus tactile qu'on le croit. »

« Je déteste ça… » maugréa Charlie, mal à l'aise.

« Je t'en prie, Cha' ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche. Je ne te croirai pas parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de te vanter de tes exploits sexuels, hier. »

« Premièrement, je ne me vantais pas. C'est Logan qui les a étalés devant tout le monde. Et deuxièmement, quand est-ce que tu me vois toucher quelqu'un ? »

Ginny dut avouer qu'il tenait toujours une distance respectable entre toute personne et lui-même. Mais elle trouva néanmoins un exemple. Taquine, elle sourit : « C'est parce qu'on savait que tu aidais Hermione à tenir sur ses jambes hier, sinon on aurait pu croire que tu voulais la peloter. »

Charlie s'étouffa presque. « Je ne… »

« Relaxe, Cha', je te taquine. » le rassura-t-elle. « Et puis, on sait qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas. Tu préfères tes dragons, et de loin. »

« Est-ce qu'_elle_ le sait ? »

« Sait quoi ? »

« Que je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Ginny dévisagea son frère. Sa réaction lui fit penser à celle d'Hermione quand elle lui avait demandé son avis sur la question tendancieuse de son frère le premier soir. Peut-être s'avançait-elle trop, mais étaient-ils tous les deux trop tendus que pour envisager une relation avec quelqu'un de leur entourage ? Non, décidément, elle s'avançait trop. Mais tout de même… Ou bien… ? Non, il n'y avait pas de « Ou bien ». C'était juste un jeu, une compétition, un combat d'hippogriffes, en quelque sorte. Qui aura le dernier mot, en gros. Juste une question d'égo. Elle soupira. « Vous vous cherchez tous les deux. » finit par dire Ginny. « Pas dans un sens sexuel, mais vous jouez à qui aura le dernier mot ou à qui rougira le premier. Alors oui, vous vous posez tous les deux des questions similaires parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas et donc, vous ne savez comment l'autre peut réagir. Mais si tu n'as pas envie qu'elle se fasse des idées, arrête de l'ennuyer. Parce que tu connais le dicton : qui aime bien, châtie bien. » Sa tirade finie, elle avança vers la zone résidentielle.

000000

« Dure soirée hier, hein ? » demanda Logan, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione, assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, acquiesça. Elle le regardait s'activer à la réalisation de la potion anti-gueule de bois. Il était précis et ne marquait pas une hésitation. Hermione en déduit qu'il avait soit une excellente mémoire et un instinct de potionniste développé, soit qu'il avait l'habitude d'en faire. Quand il la considéra finie, Logan s'avança vers la jeune sorcière et tendit la potion.

« Cul sec ! » dit-il. Hermione s'exécuta et grimaça un instant avant de soupirer de soulagement : son mal de tête et d'estomac étaient passés.

« Si tu savais comme je t'en suis reconnaissante ! » dit-elle, les yeux fermés, savourant cette sensation de… normalité.

« Après t'avoir mis en mauvaise position hier soir, je te devais bien ça. » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne voyant où il voulait en venir. « Le shot sorcier. » expliqua-t-il alors avec un regard appuyé. « Tu sais, les bouffées de chaleur, la libido qui monte… » Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant.

« Aaaah oui. Ça. »

« Ça. »

« En effet, c'était assez gênant. Et je suis encore désolée de… pour… enfin tu vois. » dit-elle en faisant un moulinet avec son poignet, joues roses sous l'effet de l'embarras.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai connu. » lui assura-t-il. « Mais je suis flatté. »

« Flatté ? »

« Que tu m'aies demandé une faveur. » dit-il avec un sourire amusé. « À moi et pas à Charlie. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha. « Charlie ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ? »

Logan parut un peu perdu. « Ben, vous avez l'air de vous taquiner un peu trop pour que ça paraisse amical, alors… »

« Alors t'en as déduit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le frère de mes meilleurs amis et moi ? » compléta Hermione, sur le cul. Elle releva subitement la tête : « Il n'y a rien entre Charlie et moi, je peux te l'assurer ! Mais si ça donne cette impression, alors il est temps que j'arrête de répondre à ses bêtises. »

« Je ne disais pas ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise, Hermione, vraiment. » Logan vit l'adolescente se relever.

« J'en suis consciente, Logan, et sois tranquille, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne sais pas, par contre, si je dois me sentir flattée que tu sois flatté, mais une chose est sûre : Charlie Weasley ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il se mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue en la regardant partir. Il soupira et marmonna : « Oups ? »

000000

Cette journée-là et la suivante, Charlie et Hermione s'adressèrent à peine la parole. Sans le savoir, ils avaient eu droit plus ou moins au même discours qui les avaient mis mal à l'aise. Ils avaient d'ailleurs pris la même décision, sans le savoir non plus. Le reste du groupe, presque habitué aux taquineries entre eux deux, s'étonnait de la froideur et de la distance entre ces deux-là.

Et apparemment, Harry, Ginny, Lavande, Ron et Luna n'étaient pas les seuls à trouver étranges ces uniques échanges de banalités.

À midi, le lendemain, Charlie finissait sa boisson à l'extérieur du réfectoire. Un pied sur la dernière barre, il posait ses avant-bras sur la balustrade. Ses épaules larges étaient voutées et son regard, dans le vide. Il sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule gauche et glisser sur le haut de son dos sur son épaule droite à côté de laquelle Perrine se plaça. Elle lui lança un « salut » doux et il lui répondit par un « salut » morose.

« Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te pousser à venir t'isoler ici alors que tout le monde rit et chante du Bizarr'Sisters dans le réfectoire… » dit-elle.

« Le fait qu'ils chantent justement du Bizarr'Sisters. »

« Tu sais pertinemment qu'on déteste tous les Bizarr'Sisters. »

« Non. Pas Geoffrey. »

« Il est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Allez, dis-moi. Dis à Tata Perrine ce qui tracasse Bébé Charlie. » Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'appelait Bébé Charlie depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était plus vieille de trois jours. Au début, cela l'avait fortement agacé de se sentir ainsi inférieur. Puis, il avait lâché prise, comprenant que ça ne changerait absolument rien.

« Bébé Charlie se prend la tête. » avoua-t-il.

« C'est possible, ça ? » s'étonna Perrine qui ajouta « Non, je déconne. » face au regard noir que lui lançait son ami. Il avait horreur qu'on se fiche de lui quand il acceptait de montrer sa sensibilité. « Qu'est-ce qui provoque chez toi ce trouble des sentiments ? »

« Une conversation que j'ai eue avec ma sœur hier midi. »

« Tu veux dire, après qu'Hermione aie soulevé et sniffé ton T-Shirt en plein milieu du réfectoire ? » Perrine vit Charlie se crisper. _Touché_. « Ça concerne Hermione, c'est ça ? »

« Tu me connais trop. »

« Je te connais mieux de jours en jours. Après tout, tu restes l'indéchiffrable Charlie Weasley, dragonnier de renom et handicapé des émotions humaine. »

« Oui, eh bien là, j'aurais besoin que tu m'éclaires. » s'agaça-t-il.

« Je sais. »

Le roux tourna sèchement la tête vers la blonde. « Comment ça, tu sais ? »

« J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous parliez plus, que vous n'échangiez plus de taquineries… » Le jeune homme soupira brusquement, amèrement.

« Elle me nie. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! » râla-t-il.

« Peut-être parce que c'est votre unique façon de communiquer ? » proposa Perrine. « Vous devez peut-être apprendre à vous connaitre ? Du peu que j'en sais, Charlie, tu n'as croisé Hermione que, allez, trois fois dans toute son adolescence avant qu'elle vienne ici ? On sait qu'elle est très proche de ta famille voire qu'elle en est un membre à part entière. Mais tu es et restes le frère éloigné, peu connu. Apprenez à vous connaitre. Elle a l'air intelligent, alors fais-lui visiter la réserve et enseigne-lui ce que tu sais – ou du moins, une partie. Je suis certaine que ça la passionnera. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne serait pas là. »

Charlie soupira profondément. « OK, je vais faire un effort. Et on verra ce que ça donnera. Après tout, elle ne reste encore que trois jours. »

000000

Hermione n'avait pas suivi ses amis au lac, après le diner. Elle avait décidé d'aller lire un peu au chalet, puis réflexion faite, elle avait pris la route des enclos. Admirant les allées bordées d'arbres gigantesques et de fleurs inconnues. Les pépiements des oiseaux, parfois interrompus par les rugissements des dragons et des cris de dragonniers pour les calmer et les diriger.

Puis, elle s'arrêta devant un enclos qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'il devait être aussi vaste que les plaines des Highlands. Elle porta la main à son front et aperçut, aux pattes d'un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou – si elle se souvenait bien de ses lectures –, une silhouette musclée qui lui disait quelque chose. Ne connaissant que Logan et Perrine, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Charlie. Il semblait porter un T-Shirt blanc et un jean, mais ses collègues et lui étaient trop éloignés pour qu'elle puisse voir correctement.

Hermione soupira profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, à attendre comme une imbécile que l'un des dragonniers s'approchent pour lui expliquer la situation ? Ou plutôt : pourquoi attendait-elle de voir Charlie alors qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus répondre à ses remarques ? Elle dut s'avouer, bien difficilement, que ne pas lui parler alors qu'ils les hébergeait bien gentiment était un comportement déplacé et irraisonnable. Et sa nature curieuse la poussait à en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle voyait, et là… On pouvait dire qu'elle en voyait des choses ! Hermione soupira à nouveau et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Bon. Charlie est là, alors autant mettre les choses à plat. Ou plutôt briser la glace, comme on dit… ».

« Tu te parles à toi-même ? » lança une voix éloignée.

Hermione fit un bon et releva brusquement la tête. « Charlie ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Le jeune homme regarda autour d'eux, perplexe. « Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »

« Euh… Non. Je… » Hermione hésita. Devait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle faisait là ? Mieux valait ne rien dire, sinon il risquerait de se faire des films en lien avec ce que lui avait dit Logan. « J'ai préféré m'isoler et profiter tranquillement des alentours. J'aime bien me perdre dans la nature. »

« Je comprends. » sourit le roux. « J'aime me perdre aussi dans les allées. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Charlie se plongea dans la contemplation du travail de ses coéquipiers – ils étaient occupés à faire léviter des morceaux de viandes pour nourrir les dragons.

« Spike est un gourmant. » commenta soudainement Charlie en s'asseyant du la barre la plus haute de la clôture. Ce mouvement fit rouler ses muscles d'une façon qui hypnotisa Hermione. « Je dirais même que c'est une grosse bouffe. »

« J'en connais un autre… » marmonna Hermione avant de rougir, se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute. Elle jeta un regard contrit à Charlie qui la regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et d'étonnement : venait-elle vraiment de dénigrer son meilleur ami ? « Désolée. » reprit-elle. « C'est juste que je serai toujours ébahie de la capacité de Ronald à dévorer ses plats. »

« C'est un truc de Weasley. » rétorqua Charlie en haussant les épaules.

« Ginny n'est pas comme ça. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« C'est parce que c'est une fille. Elle se doit d'être délicate. Quoiqu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec Fred et Georges, parfois. » Il eut un mouvement de tête, fermant le débat.

« Tu viens de dire que les filles devaient être délicates ? » souleva Hermione avec une touche de sarcasme.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Elle le regarda, yeux plissés. « Tu ne serais pas un peu macho ? » demanda-t-elle. Il faillit s'étouffer et baissa le regard vers elle. « Tu utilises le cliché vieux de centaines d'années. » Elle prit une voix grave et dédaigneuse : « Les filles doivent être sages. Les filles doivent servir. Elles doivent être délicates, parfumées, soignées et doivent obéissance à leur mari. »

Charlie écarquilla les yeux. « Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça ! » s'horrifia-t-il.

« Ah non ? Alors, j'ai dû me tromper. » fit Hermione, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute.

« Tu crois que parce que je suis dragonnier, effectuant un métier dangereux majoritairement destinés aux hommes, je suis machiste ? Si tu veux mon avis, on se base tous les deux sur des clichés qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. » Hermione leva les yeux vers Charlie et le regarda s'exprimer vivement. « Je ne pense pas que Perrine soit un garçon manqué parce qu'elle vit avec nous ou qu'elle aime les filles. Elle a du caractère et c'est grandement nécessaire quand tu bosses avec ces animaux-là. » dit-il en les pointant du doigt. Il plissa les yeux et son regard prit une teinte plus foncée, assombrie par ce qui le révulsait et il ne tarda pas à donner son avis : « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ce métier accueillera toujours ceux et celles qui portent un intérêt bénéfique aux dragons. Ce sont des créatures majestueuses et incomprises. Les gens pensent que les dragons sont bons à se battre et abattre des châteaux pour gagner une guerre ! Mais ces gens se trompent. Les dragons sont des êtres vivants dotés de sentiments comme toi et moi. Ils méritent le respect. Et leur caractère est plus marqué tout simplement parce qu'ils crachent du feu ou sortent les griffes quand ils sont mécontents. Quel humain n'a jamais été tenté de cogner un autre tout simplement parce que l'autre en question lui cassent les citrouilles, pour être poli ? Eh bien, les dragons, tout animal qu'ils sont, ne se préoccupe pas de la bienséance. Un coup de griffe sur le museau de l'autre et l'histoire est réglée. » Il hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « On devrait prendre exemple sur eux. ».

Hermione aurait pu rire à cette dernière phrase. Mais elle était ébaubie par la ferveur que Charlie mettait dans ses propos. Il aimait son métier – sa passion. Il aimait ses dragons, c'en était certain. Il respectait également la gente féminine. Hermione était persuadée que si elle avait un problème, Charlie et ses gros muscles lui viendraient en aide sans hésitation.

La jeune fille se mit à la détailler sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, le nez effronté. Charlie avait les cheveux plus foncés que ses frères, presque aussi foncés que ceux de Ginny, en nettement moins longs. Pour faciliter son travail, il les avait attachés en chignon serré qui dégageait son visage à la peau pâle. Les battements du cœur de la sorcière s'accélérèrent en regardant sa coiffure. Cela pouvait paraitre très féminin, mais Hermione se rendit compte que cela lui donnait un air encore plus viril. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais pour faire court : ce chignon augmentait le _sex appeal_ de Charlie. Plus bas, son T-Shirt couvrait son torse qu'elle savait musclé. _En même temps, qui pourrait en douter ? Il est bâti comme une armoire à glace. Et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… _pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Elle rougit à ce souvenir en continuant sa contemplation. Ses mains puissantes s'accrochaient à la barrière pour garder son équilibre et les veines de ses bras ressortaient dû à la chaleur. Ses jambes étaient moulées dans son jean usé par les années et il portait de vieilles baskets plus très blanches.

Elle ne vit pas qu'il avait baissé la tête vers elle et qu'il la détaillait aussi. De là où il était, il pouvait voir sa nuque fine et délicate. Il se rappelait la douceur de sa peau quand il l'avait gentiment agrippée deux jours plus tôt dans le réfectoire. Son top découvrait ses épaules et moulait son corps en mettant en évidence ses courbes féminines. D'ailleurs, Charlie se surprit à rougir quand ses yeux furent attirés par le décolleté de la sorcière. Il descendit son regard vers la cambrure que formait son dos quand Hermione appuyait un peu plus ses avant-bras sur la barrière devant elle en reculant ses jambes vers l'arrière. Son short – _Merlin soit loué !_ pensa Charlie – dévoilait des jambes minces et voluptueuses jusqu'aux petites baskets qu'elle chaussait.

Soudain, les regards de Charlie et Hermione se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent en silence, comme hypnotisés par l'autre. Les iris bleus dans les iris chocolat. La délicate féminité et la brute virilité. Charlie suivit la courbe de la bouche de la brune qui admirait sa mâchoire et son cou puissants. Elle détacha lentement une main de la barrière et la leva tandis qu'il glissait en bas de la clôture et se tournait lentement vers elle.

Hermione désirait caresser sa joue, dessiner les lignes de son torse. Charlie voulait enfouir son nez dans son cou, sentir sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Seule la barrière en bois les séparait maintenant. Charlie prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, caressant sa paume de son pouce. Ils s'observèrent dans cet état de transe. Leurs cœurs s'accéléraient simultanément ils n'en avaient pas conscience.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, tu ramènes tes bourses ici, Charlie ? » cria quelqu'un dans la prairie.

Les jeunes gens firent un bond en arrière et leurs joues rosirent en même temps. Sans un mot, Charlie se détourna et rejoignit ses collègues. Le roux secoua vivement la tête et reprit ses esprits. _Bien joué, Charlie !_ se félicita-t-il avec sarcasme. _Belle entrée en matière. Belle conversation !_

Hermione, de son côté, tourna les talons en faisant crisser ses chaussures sur la terre, la main sur le front. Elle était affreusement gênée. Elle voulait simplement faire sa connaissance. Briser la glace. Et tout ce qu'elle avait fait était l'adorer du regard. _Si j'ai contredit Logan, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien derrière tout cela. Mais quand je vois comment j'ai réagi… Et lui !_ Hermione secoua la tête. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste éloignée. Tant pis si cela donnait l'impression qu'elle était froide avec le frère de Ginny et de Ron.

La sorcière avait fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit hurler dans son dos. Intriguée, elle se retourna pour voir Charlie et ses collègues courir vers elle en faisant de grands gestes. Elle les salua d'un mouvement timide, se questionnant quant aux cris qu'ils poussaient. Ils venaient pourtant de se voir…

Soudain, quelque chose de puissant la poussa dans le dos et elle tomba à genoux, s'écorchant la peau. Elle cria et releva la tête. Une ombre géante surplombait la sienne et c'est avec la peur dans les yeux qu'elle pivota la tête pour voir un dragon voletant au-dessus d'elle. Un cri de terreur resta bloqué dans sa gorge et la seconda d'après, une douleur fulgurante emplit son dos. Hermione s'écroula, son crâne cognant violemment le sol.

Ensuite, tout fut noir.

000000

Des bruits vagues retentissaient tout autour. Une lumière forte transperça ses paupières fermées et elle poussa un grognement.

Les bruits se firent plus distincts et Hermione comprit que des gens parlaient. Et bougeaient.

Où était-elle ? Pourquoi son dos lui faisait si mal ?

Puis, un flash. Une grosse bestiole aux dents acérées au-dessus d'elle. Un dragon. _Méchant dragon._ Il l'avait frappée et elle s'était écroulée dans la terre. Elle en avait d'ailleurs le goût dans la bouche. À moins que ce ne soit le sang qui a coulé quand elle s'était mordu la lèvre ?

Réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête. Dormir. Oui, elle voulait dormir.

_Partez, les voix. Allez-vous-en…_

000000

Hermione papillonna des yeux. Ils étaient affreusement secs, tout comme sa bouche. Elle distingua une forme penchée sur elle.

« Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

La sorcière alitée reconnu la voix de Ginny. Quand sa vision se fit claire, elle vit que la rousse avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Boire… » grogna la brune, assoiffées.

« Boire. Bien sûr. Tiens. » La rousse, passa un bras derrière la tête d'Hermione pour l'aider à boire au verre qu'elle approchait de sa bouche.

Hermione avala l'eau dans un bruit de déglutition sonore. Elle acheva le verre puis inspira profondément en se recoucha.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Ginny.

« Demande à Harry comment il se sentait quand il est tombé de son balais. » rétorqua Hermione, amère dû à la douleur.

« C'est vrai. Je suis désolée, c'est une question idiote. » s'excusa la rousse.

« T'en fais pas. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes. » la rassura Hermione. « Pour être honnête, j'ai terriblement mal au dos. »

Elle tenta de se relever mais Ginny lui conseilla vivement de rester allongée. « Grishna t'a fameusement amochée, pour tout te dire. Et je pense qu'il vaille mieux laisser ton dos tranquille le temps que Logan donne des consignes différentes. »

Hermione acquiesça puis fronça les sourcils. « Grishna ? »

« La femelle Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou. » expliqua Ginny, assise sur la chaise à côté du lit. « Jordan – le collègue de Charlie qui était dans l'enclos quand tu t'es fait attaquée – dit que Grishna n'était pas à l'aise quand tu es arrivée. Et quand tu es partie, elle a pris son envol d'un coup et t'as sauté dessus. »

Si Hermione n'avait pas eu mal, elle aurait ri. À la place, elle se mit à sourire d'un air ironique. « Je crois que Grishna a un faible pour ton frère. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Hermione lui jeta un regard, sourcils haussés et Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

« Ginny ? » Hermione et l'intéressée tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre de la brune et vit Charlie. Quand il vit qu'Hermione était éveillée, il fut pris d'un frisson et soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le pied de la jeune femme avec sollicitude. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mal, Charlie. Évidemment ! » fit Ginny, amusant Hermione par la même occasion.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard quand Logan entra dans la chambre. Il sourit, soulagé, et avança en prenant un visage et un ton professionnels. « Pile à l'heure ! Si tu savais comme c'est compliqué de te soigner quand t'es dans les vapes… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de jouer les suicidaires ? »

« À titre d'expérience. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, mais je crois que j'ai raté mon coup : je suis encore vivante. » rétorqua Hermione avant de gémir. Le soubresaut de son rire avait décollé son dos du matelas, lui arrachant une plainte.

« Je vois que la Miss a encore son sens de l'humour. C'est une bonne nouvelle parce qu'à la réserve, on soigne les blessures de dragons avec le rire. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? » demanda la brune. « Je ne suis pas sûre que mon dos apprécie que je décolle ma peau du tissu. »

« T'as de la chance. J'étais sur le point de renouveler la crème cicatrisante que t'as dans le dos. L'autre bénéfice est qu'elle désinfectera la plaie en profondeur. Les queues de Dent-de-Vipère possèdent un venin mortel. » Quand il vit Hermione ouvrir les yeux d'un air horrifié, il précisa : « _No stress_ ! Il faut une heure pour que le côté mortel du venin fasse effet. » Hermione se détendit dans l'instant. Logan demanda ensuite à Ginny de se déplacer et il aida avec précaution Hermione à s'asseoir. « Et maintenant, on va nettoyer tout ça ! » dit-il gaiement. Il approcha les mains du T-Shirt de la jeune femme puis s'arrêta. Il tourna lentement la tête vers les frères et sœurs, un sourcil haussé. « Vous comptez rester là pendant que je la déshabille ? »

Charlie rougit et sentit ses jambes se figer. Fort heureusement, Ginny avait suffisamment de sang froid pour le tirer et le pousser vers la porte qu'elle ferma ensuite. Logan ricana devant l'air de son ami et reprit sa tâche. Hermione n'était pas à l'aise de se faire dénuder par quelqu'un d'autre, mais tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était avant médicomage.

« OK, Hermione. Je vais te demander de lever doucement les bras au-dessus de ta tête. » La jeune femme s'exécuta, non sans un gémissement de douleur – ce mouvement tendait atrocement sa peau. Il eut un sourire compatissant, mais retrouva vite son air de médecin. Il approcha délicatement les mains de la bande qui entourait la poitrine de la jeune femme et commença à la dérouler. Comprenant où ça allait la mener, Hermione se crispa et posa sa main sur celle de Logan. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit son regard gêné et suppliant. Le jeune homme soupira, mais acquiesça, compréhensif – il était normal qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il la voit la poitrine nue. Il regarda autour de lui et saisit finalement le T-Shirt qu'elle portait au-dessus de son bandage. Hermione le prit et se couvrit de façon à être à l'aise en la présence du jeune homme. Logan détacha la bande, la posa sur la table de nuit et grogna de satisfaction en découvrant la blessure.

« Granger, t'as de la chance. La plaie n'est pas trop profonde. » Il ouvrit le pot de crème faite-maison et en prit sur son index et majeur. Il avança la main et Hermione gémit malgré la douceur du geste du médicomage. Elle retint un juron et le laissa terminer, les muscles crispés. Logan posa des morceaux de gaze sur la crème avant de se munir de la bande. Hermione fronça les sourcils d'appréhension. Logan le vit et soupira, agacé. « Tu veux la version médecin ou la version homme ? »

Hermione le dévisagea, gardant le silence.

« Pas de réponse ? Alors t'auras les deux. » Il compta sur ses doigts. « Premièrement, je suis médecin. Donc, l'anatomie humaine n'a plus de secret pour moi. Deuxièmement, je suis un homme, hétéro qui plus est, donc je sais à quoi ressemble une paire de _boobs_. Alors je vais te demander d'arrêter tes manières. Clair ? »

Hermione le regarda un instant, éberluée puis sembla prendre conscience de la véracité des propos de Logan. Se résignant avec un regard désolé, Hermione écarta le T-Shirt de sa poitrine nue. Le médicomage reprit son bandage et l'aida à remettre le haut.

« D'ici demain tu devrais être tranquille avec ta blessure. Je te déconseille cependant d'éviter le limbo. Ta peau a tout de même été ouverte. » Il lui montra la crème du doigt. « Tu demandes à Ginny, Luna ou Lavande de t'appliquer cette crème matin, midi et soir et tu seras tranquilles, d'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesça et le remercia. « Heu, Logan ! »

« Oui ? » dit-il, arrivé à la porte, la main sur la poignée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Dix-sept heures trente. » répondit l'intéressé. « Maintenant, je vais aller me laver les mains et manger. Demande à quelqu'un de t'apporter quelque chose ici et reste alitée jusque demain. Bonne soirée quand même ! »

Et il quitta la pièce.

Hermione se recoucha précautionneusement en soupirant. « Vive les vacances… » grogna la jeune fille, amère. Elle jeta un regard à son livre il ne lui donnait même pas envie.

Heureusement, les autres débarquèrent dans sa chambre et virent discuter un moment.

Bien évidemment, ils durent aller manger. Avant de partir, Lavande prit la peine de faire apparaitre une assiette pleine de nourriture en provenance du réfectoire ainsi que des couverts. Hermione la remercia chaleureusement et fut surprise de voir la blonde se pencher et déposer un bisou sur sa joue. « Prends soin de toi, Hermione. On a besoin de toi. » lui avait-elle dit en fermant la porte de sa chambre. La brune était restée scotchée un instant puis mangea son plat avec ravissement. Elle se pencha vers le sol avec cri de douleur et y posa l'assiette.

Elle s'adossa aux coussins, mais ne put résister au sommeil.

000000

Hermione fut réveillée par les chants des oiseaux – et une furieuse envie de faire pipi. La brune se redressa précautionneusement, doucement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de gémir quand sa peau ankylosée s'étira dans son dos, réveillant la douleur. Elle était certes moins forte, mais elle avait vraiment mal – ce qui l'étonna, vu la quantité de crème que Logan lui avait appliquée la veille.

Hermione s'appuya à la table de nuit pour se mettre debout et releva à peine le torse, la douleur se faisant encore plus forte une fois sur pieds. Elle soupira pour détendre les étirements de ses cicatrices et se mit en marche. Pas par pas, elle atteint la porte de sa chambre au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité alors qu'elle était relativement proche du lit. Hermione jeta soudainement un regard derrière elle et vit que le soleil pointait son nez. Il devait être dans les alentours de six heures du matin. Pour cette raison, elle enclencha la poignée et ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible. La sorcière avança sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans la salle-de-bain entrouverte, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle soupira, soulagée de pouvoir se soulager. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Une fois fait, elle se les essuya puis tourna les talons.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. « Un effet d'optique sûrement, mais… » susurra Hermione en faisant marche arrière, se tournant à moitié vers la glace, dos à celle-ci. Elle écarquilla progressivement les yeux en voyant l'état de son T-Shirt : il était rouge au centre parsemé de tâches vertes épaisses, comme du pus. Fébrile, les mains tremblantes, en saisit le bas de son T-Shirt et le fit rouler doucement jusqu'en haut tout en essayant de ne pas s'arracher la peau. Les yeux fermés, elle passa le tissus ruinés par-dessus sa tête. Elle pivota à nouveau dos au miroir et ouvrit les yeux. Son bandage était crasseux, entièrement vert argile et rouge. Sous la surprise, Hermione laissa tomber son T-Shirt et l'horreur grandissant en elle, la jeune fille poussa un cri.

Dans sa concentration, elle n'avait pas entendu une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer dans le couloir. C'est pourquoi elle ne réagit pas quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte la seconde suivant son cri. « Ça va là-dedans ? ». La voix de Charlie. Bien que son conscient n'en ait rien à faire dans l'instant, le subconscient de la brune apprécia plus que de raison l'inquiétude dans la voix du dragonnier. « Hé ho ? » insista-t-il. La sorcière émit un grognement, seul son qu'elle était capable de sortir. Charlie dut l'interpréter autrement, car il jura et lui annonça qu'il allait entrer. Le dragonnier ouvrit la porte et passa d'abord la tête pour s'assurer – sûrement – de la décence de la personne à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'état du bandage de la sorcière. Alors, le reste n'eut plus d'importance puisque la priorité était de nettoyer cette plaie. « Par Merlin ! Hermione, qu'est-ce que… » s'exclama Charlie à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il approcha délicatement les mains du bandage sans pour autant le toucher.

Hermione gémit, retenant un pleur. « Charlie, fait quelque chose, je t'en supplie. » le pria-t-elle, la peur au ventre.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. « Ouais, je… ». Le roux pensa à toute vitesse. Logan ? Jour de congé. Perrine ? Pas dans ses compétences. Les autres ? Sûrement pas, ils allaient tomber dans les pommes en voyant la plaie. « Hermione, je vais devoir nettoyer ça moi-même. » la prévint-il, les yeux sur le tissu souillé.

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais enlève-moi ça ! Je veux voir ce qu'il y a en-dessous. »

Charlie secoua brusquement la tête. « Non, tu ne veux pas. Crois-moi. ». Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione dans le miroir. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et humides de sueur de la nuit chaude amplifiaient son air d'animal apeuré. Il en fit abstraction. Son regard devint professionnel, tout comme son attitude. Il prit le premier essuie de bain du support et le passa devant Hermione. « Prends ça. ». Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il fit apparaitre des ciseaux avant de répondre : « Je vais découper ta bande, donc tu vas te retrouver poitrine nue. » Il haussa les épaules, gêné. « C'est pour te cacher. Ou du moins en partie. ».

Hermione sembla comprendre, mais ne réagit pas au fait de se retrouver à demi-nue devant le frère de sa meilleure amie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était enlevé l'impression qu'elle avait à propos de la plaie. Était-elle plus « belle » que ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Ou pire ? Elle appuya alors l'essuie sur sa poitrine au moment où Charlie découpait la bande qui tomba par terre sans demander son reste. Le roux fixa le dos d'Hermione un instant, épaules crispées. Il expira : c'était moins pire que ce qu'il pensait. En réalité, la crème avait très bien agi et le pus avait simplement suinté, purifiant la plaie qui avait même commencé à cicatriser sous la saleté. « OK. C'est bon. Je veux dire, c'est pas beau à voir, mais plus de peur que de mal. ». Il vit les épaule délicates de la sorcière se lever puis redescendre sous le soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa. Charlie ouvrit toutes les armoires et fouilla dans les tiroirs jusqu'à trouver du désinfectant et des morceaux d'ouate. Il en imbiba un, récupéra une partie de l'infection sur celui-ci qu'il jeta ensuite à la poubelle pour répéter l'action avec un propre. Hermione grognait, gémissait, se tendait sous la pression de ses doigts sur sa blessure. Charlie grimaça : « Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je vais doucement pourtant… ». Il l'entendit pousser un geignement : elle comprenait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

Soudain, il y eut du mouvement dans le couloir. Ginny se levait pour aller se faire un thé. Le thé du matin, le meilleur. Elle se frottait les yeux, encore endormie quand elle se mit à entendre des gémissement et des grognements étranges. Elle se figea un instant et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Impossible que cela vienne de celle de Luna. Pas pour ce qu'elle pensait puisqu'elle distinguait deux voix. Venait-ce de la chambre de Ron ? Puis, elle vit la porte de la chambre de Charlie ouverte et celle d'Hermione entrouverte. La rousse écarquilla les yeux et se dit qu'elle s'était levée au mauvais moment. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Cependant, sa curiosité – mal placée, elle le savait – l'emporta. Elle avança à pas de loup et s'arrêta devant la salle-de-bain dont la porte était entrouverte. _Vraiment ? Ils auraient pu faire plus hygiénique…_ pensa la rousse, dégoûtée. Les sons gênants continuaient, mais elle tiqua quand elle entendit son frère s'excuser. Elle fronça les sourcils une seconde. « Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama la voix de son frère de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y avait du soulagement.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit sa sœur par réflexe.

« Je… Putain ! »

Nouveau grognement. « Ginny ! »

« Hermione ? » Ginny s'étonna d'être étonnée. Elle savait pourtant que c'étaient ces deux-là dans la pièce.

« T'aurais des cotons d'ouate dans ta valise ? »

« Des cotons d'ouate ? »

Hermione répondit en grognant. Ginny secoua la tête et poussa la porte. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fab… Merlin ! Hermione ! » s'écria la rousse, les mains devant la bouche devant la vision que lui offraient son frère dans le dos de sa meilleure amie à demi-nue, la poitrine cachée par un simple essuie. Puis elle vit l'état du dos de son amie dans le miroir. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur.

« Sa plaie a grave suinté cette nuit. Je la nettoie avant de lui remettre un nouveau bandage. Et on est en manque. »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Ginny, perturbée par la phrase de son frère. Elle s'en accrocha même à la porte.

« De cotons, andouille ! » fut obligé de préciser Charlie. Il n'était vraiment à faire des blagues salaces dans un moment pareil.

« Oh ! Bien sûr… » Les joues de sa petite sœur se mirent à chauffer. « Et Logan ? »

« En congé. »

« Sans blague. » fit Ginny, sarcastique. Puis elle se ressaisit : « Je vais vous chercher ça. »

La rousse arriva dans sa chambre et se mit à fouiller sa valise, réveillant Harry qui s'appuya sur ses coudes, les yeux brumeux.

« Qu'est-c'tu fous ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je cherche des cotons d'ouate. » répondit sa copine sans le regarder.

« Mmh… » émit-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait se démaquiller à sept heures du matin. Puis il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, se rendormant.

000000

Ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage. Ses muscles saillants et ses épaules puissantes.

Ses doigts sur sa peau nue, sa délicatesse, son inquiétude, sa sollicitude.

Il avait pris soin de ne pas la dévisager dans sa nudité, mais la chaleur de son corps avait suffi à la faire fondre. Le savoir dans son dos… Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et dépose de légers baisers dans sa nuque, frissonnant sous ses caresses.

Hermione secoua la tête. La douleur la faisait délirer.

000000

Ses épaules nues et la douceur de sa peau.

La cambrure de son dos. L'essuie qui laissait deviner la courbe de ses seins.

Ses jambes galbées sous la couture de ce short bien trop court que pour être décent.

Son odeur. Il aurait voulu enfouir son visage dans son cou, inspirant le parfum de sa peau. Suivre la courbe de ses hanches de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Charlie fit tourner sa nuque pour chasser cette tension incongrue.

000000

Le dragonnier quitta sa chambre une fois habillé et arriva au milieu de ce qui semblait être débat.

« On va rester avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Ginny a raison. » dit Lavande, un bras sous celui de Ron. « Tu as besoin de soutien après ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Je vous jure que je vais bien. Je vais même mieux ! » contra Hermione face aux autres, en demi-cercle.

Seuls Harry et Ron semblèrent suivre le match de Quidditch entre les filles. Charlie s'appuya contre le canapé dans le dos d'Hermione en essayant de son mieux de ne pas suivre ses gestes, ni de l'imaginer sans T-Shirt, sans short. _Bordel, Charlie ! Calme-toi_, s'intima-t-il, croisant les jambes pour tenter de cacher son trouble imminant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Cha' ? » l'interrogea subitement sa sœur.

L'intéressé détourna les yeux d'Hermione, mais avait pu constater sa crispation. La sorcière avait pivoté légèrement sa tête, orientant son attention vers lui sans le regarder. Était-elle dans la même situation que lui ? Il ne savait pas, mais il devait répondre, et vite. « Je sais que je vais aller bosser. Arrangez-vous comme vous voulez. » annonça le roux. Il se leva du canapé et passa à droite d'Hermione, la frôlant au passage. Il réprima un frisson et sortit de son chalet.

Luna, elle, aussi silencieuse et attentive que d'habitude, vit la chair de poule de son amie. Elle pencha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Hermione remarqua le comportement de la blonde. Elle se crispa : Luna savait. Puis elle fronça les sourcils : qu'y avait-il à savoir, au juste ? Elle se tourna vers les autres. « Franchement, allez-y. Vous allez perdre votre avant-dernière journée juste parce que j'ai été blessée. C'est idiot. » argumenta-t-elle.

Une minute passa pendant laquelle elle vit Ginny et Lavande réfléchir à la question. Elles finirent par se mettre d'accord d'un regard puis Ginny lui dit : « Si tu sens que t'as besoin d'aide, tu nous envoie un patronus, d'accord ? ». Elle lui lança ce genre de regard qui te dissuadait de dire « non ».

Hermione soupira et acquiesça, pour toute réponse. Satisfaites, les filles sourirent et quittèrent le chalet. L'adolescente, les mains sur les hanches, tourna sur elle-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'occuper ?

000000

Charlie rentra plus tôt que d'habitude au chalet ce jour-là. Les Boutefeux chinois avaient été plus faciles à transférer que prévu et Charlie s'en était étonné. Cette race de dragons n'était pas la plus sage ni la plus aisée à approcher.

Mais aucun coéquipier n'avait été blessé et tout s'était déroulé sans trop d'accros. Sauf que ça leur avait pris la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Résultat : il crevait la dalle, il était fatigué et avait grandement envie de détendre ses muscles.

Mais dans quel ordre procéder ? Charlie soupira : il détestait faire face à ses propres dilemmes. Avec ses dragons, tout lui semblait plus simple, il savait ce qu'il devait faire avec tel ou tel dragon, dans telle ou telle situation ou avec telle ou telle espèce. Même avec ses collègues, il savait comment réagir. Mais quand ça relevait du privé… Il prit sa décision en espérant que prendre une douche allait lui remettre les idées dans le bon ordre.

Il avança dans le chalet en enlevant son T-Shirt qu'il balança au passage dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de la salle-de-bain.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : Hermione, les cheveux trempés et dégoulinants sur le haut de sa jambe droite, appuyée sur la planche fermée du WC pendant qu'elle appliquait de la crème sur son corps. Un essuie blanc enroulé autour de sa poitrine cachait son anatomie.

Aussi vite qu'il avait ouvert la porte, il la referma en croisant le regard effrayé et surprise de la jeune fille. Lui aussi était choqué : deux fois en une journée, ça allait mal tourner ! Il tenta de chasser cette image érotique en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux clos. Mais rien à faire, ce qu'il avait vu était gravé dans ses rétines et se formait derrière ses paupières aussi clairement que s'il avait les yeux ouverts. _Merlin…_ Il était toujours fatigué, avait toujours autant envie de détendre ses muscles, mais était pris d'une toute autre faim. Un faim qui le faisait se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il baissa des yeux affolés vers son jean et secoua la tête compulsivement. « Non. Non, non, non. » souffla-t-il pour ne pas que l'adolescente de l'autre côté de la porte l'entende.

Il secoua la tête et amorça un pas vers sa chambre pour s'éloigner quand la porte de la salle-de-bain s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il se figea, dos à Hermione. _Par Godric !_ jura-t-il intérieurement.

« Charlie, je… » commença Hermione d'une voix aigüe, signe de sa gêne et de sa timidité. « Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû fermé la porte… »

Charlie, sourcils froncés, se retourna vivement. Elle était sèche – mis à part ses cheveux – et avait revêtu un long T-Shirt large qui dévoilait la peau entre son cou et son épaule gauche ainsi qu'un short de sport qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Elle ne pouvait pas porter quelque chose de plus décent ? Une combinaison de Quidditch, par exemple ? Il sentit son sang affluer dans son entrejambe et des vagues de chaleur se mirent à parcourir son corps. Il n'entendait même pas la diatribe de l'adolescente. Son attention était entièrement portée sur sa gestuelle : ses mains qui se trituraient ou caressaient ses bras, preuve de sa confusion ses joues roses de gêne sa bouche dont les lèvres pulpeuses bougeaient rapidement ses jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles.

Charlie inspira bruyamment et ses yeux étaient certainement brûlants de désir. Il voulait que ses mains le caressent lui que ses joues soient roses dû au plaisir qu'il lui procurait il désirait sa bouche sur la sienne – ou ailleurs il passerait ses jambes autour de sa taille pour être au plus près d'elle.

Il expira en saccade. Cela sembla attirer l'attention d'Hermione qui s'arrêta de parler. « Charlie ? ». L'intéressé, la respiration courte, leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de la jeune femme qui sursauta. _Merlin, quelle noirceur… _pensa-t-elle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas de colère. Elle baissa les yeux et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son torse, traçant du regard le dessin de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux. Hermione fut prise de bouffées de chaleur qui firent papillonner ses yeux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Charlie : c'était son signal. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait, la saisit par les hanches et la fit bouger pour la coller au mur du couloir. Elle gémit sous la surprise et la légère douleur de son dos. Il happa ses lèvres avant d'y appuyer à nouveau les siennes avec une douceur qui les surprirent tous les deux. Il la regarda juste après, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans son cou, et vit son regard un peu perdu, mais empli de désir. La perdition d'Hermione lui rappela qu'elle était sûrement toujours vierge et peu expérimentée. Elle ne savait probablement pas quoi faire de ses mains, de sa bouche, de son corps. Il eut un élan de tendresse pour elle. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'entendit soupirer doucement. « Si tu n'as pas envie, il te suffit de me le dire. » murmura-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea et le trouva mignon. C'était attentionné de sa part et elle fut soudainement sûre, au fond d'elle-même que Charlie tiendrait parole. Il était peut-être un peu brute du décoffrage, mais était un homme qui considérait la femme. Un homme, lui. Une femme, elle. Nerveuse mais certaine, elle se lécha les lèvres. Elle sourit d'un air reconnaissant, le remercia avant de hausser un sourcil provocateur sur un regard incandescent.

Le sang du dragonnier ne fit qu'un tour. Plutôt que de la caler contre le mur, il la fit entrer dans la salle-de-bain en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il la coinça entre lui et le lavabo, l'embrassa fougueusement en glissant ses doigts sur ses hanches nues. Hermione répondit à ses baisers, ouvrant volontiers la bouche pour que Charlie puisse approfondir le baiser. Baiser qui la rendait fébrile, brûlante, impatiente et maladroite. Elle agrippa les épaules du dragonnier et gémit en sentant ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts quand il l'enlaçait ou faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps. Soudainement, Charlie se colla étroitement à elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisers. L'adolescente se tendit en sentant quelque chose appuyer sur son bas-ventre. Quand Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait de son érection, elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et ses joues devinrent rouge tomate. Elle entendit Charlie ricaner et sentit son souffle sur son cou sensible. « Ça te fait rire, hein ! ».

Charlie releva ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées vers Hermione et lui dit : « Je peux te demander un truc ? ». L'adolescente eut une moue d'appréhension mais hocha la tête. Le regard du roux se fit carnassier. « Enlève mon boxer. ».

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, son corps fut parcouru de frissons à sa phrase explicite et la tension délicieusement douloureuse dans son bas-ventre s'intensifia tandis qu'augmentait la chaleur dans son entrejambe. Hermione vit Charlie attendre patiemment. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'accroupit avant de défaire de ses mains tremblante le bouton du jeans du dragonnier. La bosse de son pantalon se fit encore plus évident quand elle le descendit sur ses chevilles. Le jeune homme s'en débarrassa rapidement et attendit patiemment la suite, encourageant le brune en lui caressant les cheveux. La suite arriva après un soupir en saccade, preuve de la nouveauté de la situation, mais de son excitation grandissante. La fraicheur de la pièce sur les jambes nues du roux fit frissonner ce dernier.

Hermione remonta lentement ses mains jusqu'au boxer du jeune homme, laissant s'attarder ses pouce à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Charlie savoura ce toucher les yeux fermés. Il les garda clos aussi quand elle fit descendre son boxer jusqu'à ses pieds. Il alla rejoindre son pantalon. La sensation de l'air frais sur son entrejambe, l'exclamation de surprise d'Hermione face à son membre dressé et – summum du top – la caresse de cette main féminine sur son sexe tendu et sensible le fit grogner tant c'était délicieux.

Cela dut surprendre Hermione qui enleva précipitamment sa main, confondant le plaisir dans le grognement du dragonnier avec une interdiction sonore. L'adolescente se releva vivement en s'excusant. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » la rassura-t-il. « Je t'aurais bien laissée continuer, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour toi… » ajouta-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

Il embrassa Hermione glissant ses mains sous son T-Shirt pour caresser son ventre, ses hanches, le bas de son dos. Il les remonta lentement, doucement, pour laisser le temps à Hermione de s'habituer et de lui dire d'arrêter si elle préférait. Mais sa façon de répondre à son baiser, de se frotter à lui – et contre son gland à fleur de peau – lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Alors il monta ses mains pour les poser délicatement sur ses seins. Ils grognèrent en cœur, savourant tous deux ce contact. Charlie les malaxa avec application et joua avec les tétons tendus de l'adolescente qui gémit. Le roux la regarda en continuant ce qu'il faisait : elle était magnifique. La tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux avaient glissé en arrière, dévoilant son cou fin et délicieux. Charlie y déposa un baiser papillon, la faisant soupirer d'aise contre lui.

Il voulait qu'elle continue de soupirer, de s'accrocher à lui, de gémir pour lui. Charlie mordilla la clavicule dénudée de l'adolescente et s'écarta soudainement. Hermione eut à peine le temps de protester que Charlie s'était de nouveau collé à elle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire dragon, le roux avait abaissé d'un coup le short et la culotte de la brune et reprit son doux traitement de sa poitrine sous son haut. Seul changement qui ravit la sorcière plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé : Charlie souriait, luxuriant alors que deux de ses doigts caressaient, roulaient, pinçaient, titillaient son clitoris bombé. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement bruyant qui se termina en râle quand il introduisit lentement un doigt en elle.

« Hun… Mmh… » grogna-t-elle, le front sur l'épaule de Charlie qui s'appliquait à faire aller et venir son index tandis que son pouce flattait continuellement son bouton de rose. Il embrassa sa tête rapidement avant de fondre sur son épaule et la base de sa nuque. Il était nu, elle l'était à moitié. Il aurait voulu lui enlever son T-Shirt pour être au plus près d'elle, mais il avait une autre idée en tête. Il l'embrassa sensuellement, jouant avec les lèvres et la langue d'Hermione jusqu'à la faire frémir de plaisir. Ses doigts toujours à leur tâche, il frotta l'intérieure de sa cuisse de son gland, étalant dans le foulée les quelques gouttes qui y perlaient. Hermione descendit ses mains sur les fesses fermes du dragonnier, joua avec pendant un temps avant de les déplacer vers son chibre dressé. « Aaaanh… » grogna Charlie, stoppant un instant ses doigts pour se concentrer sur les caresses intimes et audacieuses d'Hermione sur sa queue et ses bourses. « Pour une gamine de seize ans, tu… » commença-t-il avant de crier de douleur : elle venait de forcer sèchement son mouvement.

« Gamine ? » répéta-t-elle, mauvaise. « Je vais t'en donner, de la gamine. ». Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux. Les doigts de Charlie quittèrent l'entrejambe de la jeune femme par la force avant que celle-ci n'agrippe son poignet pour lécher ses doigts. Charlie écarquilla les yeux : elle se goûtait. Soudain, elle relâcha sa prise pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille pour malaxer les fesses du dragonnier. Mais quand il la vit lécher son membre sur la longueur pour ensuite le prendre entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, Charlie fut obligé de se retenir au lavabo pour rester debout. Il poussa un râle de plaisir sous l'intensité du moment et ne put retenir son coup de reins. Son sexe butta dans le fond de la bouche d'Hermione, leur arrachant un gémissement partagé. Le bruit qu'elle émit avait fait vibrer sa queue de façon exquise. Il baissa les yeux et savoura cette vision : Hermione, à genoux devant lui, qui le torturait avec un malin plaisir, allant et venant sur sa longueur.

Charlie grogna : s'il avait voulu aller vite, il l'aurait laissée continuer, rythmant ses mouvements d'une main dans ses cheveux. Mais il avait d'autres idées. Il voulait plus. Lui donner plus. Le dragonnier s'écarta dans un bruit de succion obscène et excitant. Il releva Hermione, surprise, et la bloqua contre le lavabo. Les yeux dans les yeux, il s'agenouilla à son tour et ce qu'il lut dans ceux de la sorcière lui assura qu'elle était prête pour la suite.

Il l'imita en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et pencha la tête pour embrasser et mordiller ses cuisses. Elle se mit à soupirer en s'appuyant sur ses épaules. _Là, là… Attends la suite_, pensa-t-il en souriant, l'air satisfait. Il bougea pour pouvoir masser les cuisses de la sorcière et approcher son visage de son entrejambe, toujours plus chaud. Puis, il donna un coup de langue sur son clitoris. Celle-ci poussa un cri entre surprise et plaisir. Il marqua une pause, la regarda. Elle baissa les yeux sur Charlie qui souriait, content de ses réactions. Le voir ainsi, agenouillé, la tête entre ses jambes, la rendit fébrile. Elle déglutit et vit qu'il patientait. Elle comprit qu'il attendait une indication. Son désir la guida : « Recommence. » ordonna-t-elle. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de la jeune femme et entreprit de lécher de long en large et en travers la zone sensible et très, très érogène, faisant parfois tourner sa langue. Ces caresses sensuelles et intenses la faisaient soupirer, gémir, grogner. « Ah… Oui… » soufflait-elle. Son plaisir était immense. Si immense qu'elle dusse s'agripper au rebord de l'évier dans son dos pour tenir debout, ses jambes flageolant plus à chaque seconde. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser tant le plaisir et le désir le faisait battre vite.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ingéniosité de Charlie. Le dragonnier enfonça soudainement son pouce en elle, au plus profond. Elle cria à nouveau de plaisir sous la pénétration délicieuse. Il le faisait bouger avec malice et expertise, appuyant parfois sur ses parois. Ces mouvements provoquèrent des bruits de succion qui, au lieu de dégoûter la brune, amplifièrent sa jouissance. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus aigus, plus extatiques, pour la plus grande satisfaction du dragonnier.

Qui arrêta brusquement tout mouvement. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre : dans un mouvement de cheveux, elle baissa la tête vers lui et s'exclama : « Par Merlin, continue ! ».

S'il n'avait pas été si excité, Charlie aurait ricané. Mais ici, il ne se fit pas prier. Toujours à genoux, il glissa ses bras entre les cuisses d'Hermione qu'il écarta au maximum et la soutint en plaquant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il bascula la tête en arrière et l'avança pour se retrouver pile sous la zone sensible. Terriblement excité et dur, il sortit sa langue et la fit entrer en Hermione qui ne put retenir un « Oh oui ! » jouissif. Les mouvements de bassin de la sorcière étaient la preuve-même qu'elle aimait ça et elle ne se retenait pas pour le montrer. Puis Hermione poussa un râle guttural qui ponctua son orgasme.

Satisfait, Charlie s'écarta en goûtant la jouissance de la sorcière. Le dragonnier relâcha l'adolescente pensant que l'évier serait suffisant pour la soutenir.

Mais il s'était trompé. Hermione, bras et jambes flageolants, se laissa choir sur Charlie, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Dans son élan, le membre tendu du roux entra en elle. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement sous la surprise et le plaisir. Plaisir augmenté par les contractions vaginales de la jeune femme autour de son sexe dressé. Hermione avait le corps pris de spasmes qu'il savait délicieux. Il la laissa alors se calmer contre son torse, son front enfoui dans son cou. Il aimait la sentir si fébrile contre lui. Charlie déplia ses genoux tout en restant à l'intérieur d'Hermione qui semblait se reprendre. Il le comprit en la sentant bouger les hanches de gauche à droite, un grognement curieux et appréciateur sortant de sa gorge. « Ta queue est brûlante… » constata-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse, faisant rire et durcir Charlie, si ce fut encore possible. Il caressa son dos mais fut vite agacé par le T-Shirt trempé de la brune.

« Je peux enlever ton haut ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione releva la tête et, les yeux brillants de désir, leva les bras. Charlie saisit le bas du tissu et le passa avec précaution – elle avait toujours ses cicatrices – par-dessus sa tête. Il reprit les seins d'Hermione en mains et se mit à embrasser ses épaules, son cou tandis que la sorcière bougeait les hanches d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas. Leur excitation était grandissante et ils se mirent vite à soupirer et grogner de plaisir.

Les amants gémirent le nom de l'autre. Hermione défit le chignon du dragonnier, jeta l'élastique au loin et enfuit ses mains dans sa chevelure de feu. Charlie laissa les seins d'Hermione pour ses hanches qu'il accompagna un instant dans ses mouvements avant d'empoigner ses fesses.

« Oh oui… » apprécia-t-elle.

« Accélère. » la supplia-t-il.

La brune s'exécuta en embrassant passionnément Charlie.

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Des pas et des voix. Les autres étaient rentrés. Charlie, conscient de la situation gênante que cela pourrait occasionner si la porte s'ouvrait sur eux, se sentit encore plus excité. Il grogna en mordillant la lèvre de son amante. Celle-ci utilisa les derniers neurones connectés de son cerveau pour prévenir Charlie entre deux gémissements : « Charlie… Je vais crier. Insonorise la pièce. ». Elle ponctua sa phrase en lui mordant l'épaule, étouffant un cri.

Le dragonnier attrapa sa baguette dans son pantalon pour verrouiller la porte et jeter un _Silencio_ dans les règles de l'art. Hermione lui prit la baguette des mains avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse pour la pointer sur eux. Charlie en déduisit que ce fusse des sors de protection et de contraception. La sorcière jeta la baguette sur les vêtements éparpillés avant d'embrasser maladroitement Charlie. « Je préfères m'assurer de… » Sa voix était rauque et elle avait du mal à articuler sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentit. « Bordel, c'est trop bon ! » s'écria-t-elle en accélérant la cadence.

Charlie participait comme il pouvait. Il prit un téton en bouche comme Hermione se redressait. Puis il le laissa pour appuyer ses paumes dans son dos pour pouvoir donner des coups de reins vers le haut quand Hermione redescendait.

Cela les firent jouir encore plus. Des petits cris se mirent à sortir de la gorge d'Hermione en continu, ponctués par les grognements gutturaux et masculins de Charlie. Le dragonnier aurait voulu changer sa position pour mieux la faire jouir mais il dut admettre qu'elle se débrouillait mieux que bien. Et elle renvoyait l'image stricte et pure du plaisir : tête en arrière, seins pointés en l'air, bassins se mouvant à un rythme acharné.

Oui, Hermione Granger était la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération… (2) Charlie se redressa et sentit le clitoris de la brune rouler contre son pelvis. Il enlaça sa taille de ses bras puissants et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les mains perdues dans ses boucles, les seins frottant son torse, elle répondit avec entrain.

Les mouvements d'Hermione se firent plus compliqués comme elle approchait la jouissance. C'était aussi le cas de Charlie. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, les deux sorciers crièrent leur plaisir dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Les murs d'Hermione se serrèrent par à-coup autour du sexe frémissant de Charlie.

Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, épuisés et satisfaits. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, reprenant leur respiration. Puis Charlie prit les devants, décalant Hermione pour faire couler l'eau de la douche quelques secondes il dirigea la jeune fille ensuite sous l'eau. En silence, ils la laissèrent couler sur eux pendant qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras.

L'adolescente rougit en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais, étrangement, elle était à l'aise avec l'idée. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à ces émotions fortes ? Elle y réfléchirait plus tard…

« Ça va, toi ? » demanda subitement Charlie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de voir où il voulait en venir : il s'inquiétait qu'elle ait eu mal. _Gentleman jusqu'au bout…_ Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant : « Non. Je crois que les spasmes ont masqué la douleur. » Il hocha la tête, soulagé pour elle. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé. » ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Charlie la dévisagea, surpris et presque vexé. « Bien débrouillé ? Tourne-toi, que je te fasse changer d'avis. » dit-il en la faisant vivement pivoter. Il fit fi des cicatrices roses et vives dans le dos de la jeune femme et passa un bras devant elle.

Hermione se retint à la parois de la douche avec un hoquet de surprise. Elle gémit malgré elle en sentant ses doigts sur son clitoris sensible, mais était assez lucide pour l'arrêter : « Charlie, arrête ! Les autres doivent me chercher, il faut que je me montre. ».

L'interpellé stoppa son geste, mais laissa ses doigts là où ils étaient, réfléchissant. « T'as peut-être raison. » convint-il finalement.

Dos à lui, Hermione le vit se saisir du nécessaire pour se laver avant d'échanger les places pour se rincer. Ensuite, Charlie embrassa Hermione en vitesse, lui claqua les fesses avec taquinerie – ce qui lui valut un « Pervers ! » offusqué – et sortit de la douche en ricanant.

Pendant que la brune se lavait, le dragonnier se sécha d'un coup de baguette et se rhabilla. Il fit apparaitre son T-Shirt laissé sur son lit puis se figea avant de sortir. Personne ne savait. Il passa alors la tête de l'autre côté du rideau de douche et demanda à Hermione la stratégie à adopter. Une fois convenue, Charlie jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps de la brune – qui ne manqua pas de le voir – et transplana assez loin de son chalet pour faire une entrée « normale ».

Avant cela, il prit le temps de se calmer. Il venait de faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger, de sept ans sa cadette, mais, par Merlin, qu'il avait aimé cela ! Rien que d'y penser, son sexe se manifesta. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Hermione avait dit : « Personne ne devait savoir. ». Il était tout à fait d'accord il ferait tout pour que ça reste entre eux deux. Mais il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire pour ne pas la toucher, ne pas fantasmer. Charlie grogna avant d'avancer vers son chez-lui. Quand il entra, Harry et Ginny discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé, les jambes entremêlées. Luna, qui rêvassait à la fenêtre la seconde d'avant, la tourna subitement vers lui. Il vit une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. Son sourire… Elle savait. Cette fille avait une putain d'intuition. Le roux résista à la tentation de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de trace compromettante sur ses vêtements. Lavande lisait un magazine à la table de la salle-à-manger et Ron… Charlie soupira : son frère devait avoir le nez dans le frigo.

Puis arriva Hermione, vêtue d'un chemisier large rentré dans une jupe tulipe noire. Elle n'avait donc pas de combinaison de Quidditch… Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en apparaissant ainsi et il serra les mâchoires : si elle continuait, tout le monde allait savoir. Parce qu'il ne se retiendrait pas pour l'asseoir sur la table pour l'embrasser. Charlie ferma les yeux un instant pour effacer cette vision que son entrejambe appréciait trop.

« Qui a faim ? » cria-t-il dans le chalet, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Sans surprise, il vit Ron sortir de la cuisine avec une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les autres semblaient également apprécier l'idée. « Allons-y alors. ».

Charlie tourna les talons et Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas le… soyons honnêtes, le reluquer. Elle remercia Merlin que Ginny vienne lui parler sur le chemin, lui permettant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione ne verrait plus cette salle-de-bain de la même façon.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au forum et, une fois encore, le buffet se trouvait dehors. Hermione, le regard sur les tables et la nourriture abondante, fut distraite en voyant Charlie saluer certains de ses collègue. Il arriva à Perrine et la prit dans ses bras, ses muscles saillant sous le tissu de son T-Shirt. L'adolescente déglutit et s'imagina à la place de la blonde. À vrai dire, ça ne lui était pas si difficile puisque cela avait été le cas un quart d'heure plus tôt. Son cœur accéléra et sa chaleur corporelle augmenta.

« Hermione, j'ai oublié de te dire ! » s'exclama Lavande, la tirant de ses pensées. Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers la copine de son meilleur ami et l'écouta attentivement. Lavande lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait cet après-midi pour ne pas la laisser en plan. C'était gentil de sa part, en réalité, mais, malheureusement, Hermione eut son attention à nouveau détournée. Elle sentait un regard sur elle. Acquiesçant distraitement à ce que Lavande racontait, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit Charlie. Il avait rattaché ses cheveux en chignon, elle inspira profondément, les yeux s'enflammant il eut un sourire en coin, constatant qu'il avait son attention il glissa son pouce dans de la crème fraiche et le porta à sa bouche, le suçant lentement le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement et Charlie sourit encore plus, baissa la tête pour le cacher, conscient de son effet.

« Tu te sens bien, Hermione ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Lavande.

« Quoi ? » fit Hermione, inquiète qu'elle ait vu cet échange érotique entre le dragonnier et elle.

« T'es toute rouge. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oh ! » Hermione rougit de plus belle, mais souffla, soulagée. « J'ai des bouffées de chaleur. Sûrement la crème réparatrice de Logan. »

Lavande acquiesça et sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse. « Bon, je te laisse, je vais chercher à manger. » Elle tourna les talons et alla agripper le bras de Ron qui semblait estomaqué de voir autant de nourriture pour l'emmener se servir.

Hermione ne tarda pas à les imiter, s'approchant sournoisement de Charlie. À la gauche de celui-ci, elle commença à remplir son assiette consciencieusement, comme si de rien n'était. Le dragonnier lui jeta un regard en coin et tendit le bras devant elle, se collant à son flanc pour attraper des pâtes froides avec la grande cuillère qui reposait dans le plat. Hermione sentit sa peau s'échauffer à son contact, mais laissa couler. Elle préféra pivoter vers lui, se collant littéralement à lui, une main à plat dans son dos tandis que son assiette reposait sur la table devant elle elle attrapa une tranche de jambon de sa main gauche. Elle releva la tête et souffla doucement dans le cou du dragonnier, taquine avant de murmurer un « Pardon. » hypocrite. Il sourit et serra les mâchoires pour se retenir de la toucher plus qu'il le faisait à l'instant. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre, leurs regards passant des lèvres aux orbes enflammés de l'autre.

Soudain, un Logan bondissant surgit :

« Salut Granger ! »

« Logan ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, s'écartant de Charlie.

« Alors, ta blessure de guerre ? » lui demanda le médicomage.

Hermione sourit. « Elle est presque guérie. Ch…Ginny m'a aidé ce matin pour appliquer la crème. » expliqua-t-elle, se rattrapant de justesse. La sorcière baissa la tête pour récupérer son assiette derrière elle pour cacher sa gêne. Elle entendit Logan grogner à côté d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

Il avait les sourcils haussé et un semblant de sourire amusé sur le visage. Ses yeux louchèrent vers Charlie qui écoutait impassiblement la conversation puis il se mit à sourire d'un air joyeux : « Content que ça aille mieux. Tout le monde me demande pourquoi je ne passe pas un coup de baguette magique sur leurs blessures. Et je leur réponds que je trouve une crème faite façon _sorcier_ bien plus pratique qu'un simple coup de baguette. Avec ces bouts de bois, tu n'arrives pas toujours à enlever tout le venin. Donc, même si ça prend plus de temps, je trouve ça plus efficace. » Il haussa les épaules. « Tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire. ».

Hermione se revit dans la salle-de-bain ce matin, le T-Shirt et les plaies poisseuses puis les doigts de Charlie pressant délicatement ses cicatrices. Elle acquiesça, souriant à moitié : elle voyait très bien. Logan sourit en retour et lui donna une tape dans le haut du dos, lui souhaitant bonne soirée. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur et lui souhaita une bonne soirée entre ses dents. Elle croisa le regard de Charlie qui s'apprêtait à lui parler, mais Logan revint l'instant d'après.

« Dis, Hermione, le médicomage en moi se dit que ce serait pas mal que je vérifie ta blessure, quand même. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise. « Maintenant ? » Logan haussa les épaules et fit mine de prendre l'assiette d'Hermione. « Euh, Logan ? Je ne pense pas que… »

« Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit nécessaire, Logan. » intervint Charlie, sentant le danger venir, interrompant ainsi son ami dans son élan.

« Écoute, Charlie, je sais ce que je fais, non ? » lâcha Logan.

« Non, justement ! » protesta Charlie en éloignant son ami de la brune d'une paume sur la poitrine, un avertissement dans le regard. « Un médicomage ne déshabille pas son patient devant une foule. »

« Il existe des circonstances atténuantes. » rétorqua l'autre, jouant sur les mots.

Agacé, Charlie s'écria d'une voix tonitruante : « Logan ! ». L'intéressé stoppa tout mouvement et interrogea Charlie une seconde du regard. Charlie y vit une lueur taquine. _Putain, il sait !_ jura intérieurement le dragonnier. Mais il ne devait rien montrer. Alors, il le fusilla du regard, et, les traits similaires à ceux d'un dragon en furie, lui fit comprendre de s'écarter. L'adolescente recula derrière Charlie qui regarda son ami avec une violence non contenue. « Je ne sais pas ce que t'allais faire, mais t'as intérêt à dégager. Vite fait ! » ordonna-t-il.

Logan, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, écarta ses mains en signe de reddition. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'une démarche démontrant une satisfaction que les deux autres ne comprenaient pas.

Charlie regarda son ami s'éloigner et se mettre à converser avec Perrine comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Ce type est con. » souffla-t-il. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute quand il sentit la main d'Hermione caresser son épaule, comme pour l'apaiser. Il baissa la tête quand elle releva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et il l'enlaça d'un geste protecteur, s'excusant lui-même implicitement du comportement du médicomage. Le dragonnier soupira. _Non, mais vraiment…_

Hermione aurait bien voulu rester là, entre ses bras, encore un moment. Elle releva les yeux et capta les siens. Charlie fut à moitié surpris d'y voir une étincelle d'incertitude et d'envie. Il serra les dents, ses pulsations s'affolant. Il devait faire attention : Hermione se tenait devant lui et il avait une table à proximité. Mais ils étaient cernés de tous côtés il devait se tenir. Trouvant la force au fond de lui, Charlie s'écarta de quelques pas et récupéra son assiette pour instaurer un obstacle entre eux. « Bon appétit, Hermione. Je le tiens à l'œil. » lui dit-il. Puis il tourna les talons et laissa la jeune fille avec ses propres pensées.

Hermione expira puissamment. _Merlin, merci !_ pensa-t-elle. _La table était bien trop alléchante…_ Elle rougit juste après cette pensée : ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ! Comment pouvait-elle être si lubrique tout à coup ?

Une petite voix lui dit que c'était de la « faute » de Charlie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette réflexion – Salazard soit loué – car Ginny arriva près.

« Ben alors ? T'as pas encore mangé ? » s'étonna-t-elle en la voyant avec son assiette pleine en main.

« Et toi, tu manges vraiment vite… » constata la brune. « Mais, non. Logan m'en a empêché un moment. » râla-t-elle ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? » fit Ginny, perplexe.

« Il a voulu vérifier ma blessure. Devant tout le monde. » expliqua Hermione du but en blanc. Ginny fut bouche bée.

« Il a quoi ?! Attends un peu, je vais aller le… » s'énerva Ginny, une fois remise de son ébahissement.

« Laisse ! » la retint Hermione. « Charlie m'a aidée. Il a sauvé ma dignité. » plaisanta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Dis donc, il me semble qu'il t'aide beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui se foutait de ta gueule tout le temps… » constata Ginny, soudain soupçonneuse.

Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher son rougissement, mais réussit à garder une voix neutre. « Ne va rien t'imaginer. Il a juste repoussé Logan. » Elle entendit sa meilleure amie grogner, peu convaincue. Hermione releva la tête, innocente, et mordit dans un pilon de poulet.

« Je te laisse manger. On se voit tantôt. » conclut la rousse. Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer, heureuse d'être débarrassée.

La sorcière se déplaça et alla s'asseoir près de Luna dans le forum. Elle en était arrivée à la moitié de son repas, entre conversation et mastication quand arriva Perrine. La grande blonde s'assit à sa droite et salua les jeunes filles. Luna lui répondit tranquillement, tout comme Hermione. Puis, Perrine se pencha vers Hermione comme pour lui faire une confidence.

« Alors, j'avais pas raison ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle déglutit et demanda : « Raison pour ? ».

« Oh allez, fais pas semblant. Vos corps le crient. »

Hermione sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. _Faites que Perrine n'était pas en train de parler de ça, faites qu'elle ne soit pas en train de parler de çaaa…_ implora la brune en son for intérieur. Pour se donner contenance, elle mordit à nouveau dans son dernier pilon. Elle secoua la tête, mimant l'ignorance. Elle vit la blonde lever les yeux au ciel et ouvrir la bouche.

Pour être anticipée par Luna : « Elle parle de ta relation charnelle avec Charlie. »

L'intéressée s'étouffa presque avec son morceau de viande. Il n'y avait que Luna pour parler aussi… comme ça d'un sujet _tabou_. C'en était encore plus gênant que le fait qu'elle soit au courant. Comment était-elle au courant, d'ailleurs ? « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraigüe, tentant de noyer le strangulot. « M-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je t'en prie, Hermione. » dit Perrine en chassant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. « Luna l'a aussi vu. Vous vous dévorez du regard et c'est limite si vous ne vous chauffez pas en public. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte pour protester, mais Perrine la coupa en posant une main sur son épaule. « C'est écrit en grand sur ton front : _J'ai couché avec Charlie Weasley !_ »

« Ne crie pas comme ça ! » s'écria l'intéressée, horrifiée du comportement sans gêne de la Suédoise qui se mit à rire. Bon, il n'y avait plus rien à cacher alors… « Ça se voit tant que ça ? » demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Perrine haussa les épaules, un sourire à demi retenu sur les lèvres. Presque honteuse de ne pas avoir su le cacher, Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Perrine se mit à lui frotter le dos comme pour la réconforter. « Stresse pas, Hermione. Je sais ce que ça fait. » La brune releva brusquement la tête, les yeux dans le vide avant que Charlie ne les croise et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Puis, l'adolescente le vit loucher vers Perrine et il ferma les yeux une seconde il avait compris. Alors, il regarda à nouveau la jeune sorcière et là, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres et un rire secoua ses épaules, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est Perrine… ». Et Charlie retourna à ses occupations.

Elle n'aurait pas été aussi perturbée, Hermione se serait révoltée : comment pouvait-il être si désinvolte ?!

« C'est Charlie, faudra t'y faire. » lâcha Perrine. Hermione comprit qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. La brune dévisagea la blonde, grimaçant. « Ne te méprends pas. Je dis ça parce que je connais mon meilleur ami et qu'il n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête quand les gens découvre qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air. » Elle marque une pause avant d'hausser les épaules, désinvolte et de reprendre. « Après tout, tous les collègues vont finir par le savoir, parce que Charlie sera certainement de très bonne humeur pour les jours à venir. »

« Parce qu'il est de mauvais humeur les autres jours de l'année ? » fit Hermione, sarcastique.

« Non. Pas spécialement. Mais tu verras que tu seras super souriante aussi. Puis tu vas être en manque. Puis ça va se tasser et tu vas de nouveau réussir à te concentrer sur ce que tu fais. » expliqua Perrine, sans malaise aucun.

Hermione, le sourcil plus haut que son front, la dévisagea à nouveau. « Perrine ? »

« Oui ? »

« Trop d'informations. »

Ce que à quoi la blonde répondit par un haussement d'épaule. « En tout cas, sois sûre d'une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ton secret est bien gardé ! » Et la blonde se leva après lui avoir donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

Bizarrement, cette phrase ne rassura pas du tout Hermione.

000000

« Alors ? »

« Elle a avoué. » Ils cognèrent leurs poings fermés l'un contre l'autre, satisfaits de leur tour.

« C'était vachement lent, tout de même… » soupira-t-il, les yeux sur les danseurs qui se déhanchaient au centre du forum.

« Trop lent ? T'aurais préféré qu'il la prenne dans la cafèt' le premier soir ? » s'exclama-t-elle, dégoûtée de l'image qui s'affichait dans son esprit.

Il allait répondre quand une troisième voix se fit entendre. « Qui prendrait qui ? »

Les deux compères se retournèrent d'un même élan et s'exclamèrent en cœur : « Ginny ! »

« Le buffet te plait ? » s'enquit-il.

La rousse ne répondit pas. Elle plissa plutôt les yeux, suspicieuse. « De qui vous parliez ? »

« De deux amis. » répondit-elle, recevant ensuite un coup de coude du garçon à sa droite.

« De. Qui. Vous. Parliez ? » insista Ginny, imperturbable.

Les deux compères se regardèrent avant de soupirer et de tendre le bras vers le centre de la piste. Ginny suivit la direction et détailla tous les danseurs. Elle y vit ses amis, son frère et… son autre frère. Qui dansait avec…

Ginny se retourna, bouche bée, vers les deux autres. « Vous avez tout commandité depuis le début ! » s'écria-t-elle, choquée. Ils acquiescèrent.

« C'était évident. » dirent-ils d'une même voix avec un haussement d'épaule, soulignant leurs propos.

« Logan a parlé à Hermione quand elle a eu sa gueule de bois. »

« Et Perrine à Charlie après qu'Hermione ait commencé à l'ignorer. »

« Vous êtes… » commença Ginny.

« Ingénieux ? » se vanta Logan.

« Intelligents ? » supposa Perrine.

« Des petits cachotiers ! » termina Ginny.

« Et fiers de l'être ! » s'exclamèrent les intéressés avant d'éclater de rire.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà voilààà ! Fait chaud, non ? ^^ Et Perrine et Logan, hein ? Mais peuvent-ils vraiment s'accorder tout le mérite de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Moi, je dirais que le roux et la brune auraient fini par en arrivé là, tôt ou tard… Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en chemin lol Pour ceux qui ont moins apprécié ce style de fiction, j'en suis désolée… Pour ceux qui ont aimé, eh bien, j'en suis contente pour vous 😊**

**J'attends vos retours avec impatience :-D**

Disclaimer bis : Les personnages OC de Logan et Perrine m'appartiennent.

**Quant aux petits numéros entre parenthèses dans le texte :**

**(****1) C'est un quartier con****nu et apprécié en Roumanie. #G**gle est ton amiiii !**

**(2) Oui, j'ai osé ! J'ai osé détourné cette phrase et j'ai eu un plaisir mesquin à le faire... Mouahahahah !**

**À bientôt pour la suite de BALNO !**

**Des bisous, des bisous !**

**Paix et Amour**

**Anacoluthe**


End file.
